Unbreak My Heart
by MissJuliaS
Summary: Jenny and Jethro have been seperated from each other for a while now. Both have been hurt since Paris, but neither one of them could forget the other. The only thing left to do is to move on, but does it really help our favorite couple? Jenny is making Jethro hate her more and more, but Gibbs loved her to much. But is it to late to tell them that they both still love each other?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi My Name is MsJulia and this is my first NCIS Fanfic ever so bare with me people. I love NCIS. First fell in love with it when I saw a scene with Jibbs in the beginning of season 3 and completely fell for it. Love the chemistry between Mark Harmon and Lauren Holly. Love the JIBBS past and their bickering, and because of that, as my first fanfic of them, I decided to write about them arguing with one another. It contains a lot of drama and angst, and maybe a little bit of depression in it too. Just give it a chance and let me know what you think (good or bad responses, don´t care, just wanna know what you guys think of this story).**

**i´m not english or american so any wrongs in this story is completely my fault and please let me know what ya´ll think of it. REVIEW REVIEW!**

**ENJOY! (I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR THE CHARACTERS) Wish I did though ;)**

**UNBREAK MY HEART**

**(same name as the song "unbreak my heart" by Toni Braxton. Great song. Listen to it! fit so well to JIBBS story)**

Jenny Shepard is sitting silently in her office going over a bunch of case files she had on her desk. When suddenly she stops and thinking over what she had in her life. And although she loves her job, but there were something still missing her life, or rather someone. And that someone happens to be her old partner, special agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. She had a lot of flashbacks of him and their time in Europe lately, some good and some bad. But they were still good memories of them together. As she was thinking about him a tear started to fall down her beautiful red cheek. She gained her conscious when she heard the door open and in walked an angry Leroy Jethro Gibbs. He slammed both of his hands on her desk. The sound of his hands on her desk maid her tears running down her cheek even more. She turned around for a second from his face, just to wipe off the tears as fast as possible and as much as possible.

Gibbs didn´t seem to care about why she just turned around, he was too angry about something to care about Jenny right now. Then when he saw her turned around facing him again, he spoke:

"What the hell were you thinking!" he said leaning over her desk and pointing at her. His fingers were inches from her face.

"What is it agent Gibbs that made you this upset that you have to harass my desk!" she answered sarcastically trying to gain control of her voice so that he didn´t notice.

"You have no right to turn our case over to the FBI!" he yelled.

**_Meanwhile down the bullpen…_**

All the agents looked up to the Director´s office. Their attention was drawing to the direction of the loud voices. And they all knew what was going on, especially Ziva, Tony and McGee. Their behaviors have been going on for some time. Ziva, Tony and McGee all looked at each other with worried eyes.

**_Back in the office…_**

Now Jenny was pissed. She stood up and her temper starting to show. Her eyes red from all the crying. You could almost hear how furious she was at him.

"I suggest you**_ correct _**that last sentence of yours **_special agent Gibbs, _**because I have every right to turn the case to the FBI!" She said with her voice crumbling a little.

"I am the Director of this agency and NCIS has no longer the jurisdiction on this case. So I suggest you drop it and get the hell out of my office right now before I do something really stupid Gibbs" She continued, her head shaking furiously.

Gibbs didn´t answer, instead he just turned around and walked out the door with heavy footsteps. Gibbs was furious at her for making this kind of decision. Their conversation could be heard loud and clear outside of the Director´s office. Everyone stood silently on place when Gibbs walked out of Jenny´s office.

Gibbs didn´t answer, instead he just turned around and walked out the door with heavy footsteps. Gibbs was furious at her for making this kind of decision. Their conversation could be heard loud and clear outside of the Director´s office. Everyone stood silently on place when Gibbs walked out of Jenny´s office.

Tony, Ziva and McGee stood silently and tried not to have eye contact with their now furious boss. Tony was the first to break the silent.

"What did the Director say about the case boss?" Tony asked gently, trying not to get on his bad side.

Gibbs answered with anger in his voice "Not our case anymore! Go home, not much we can do here anymore" Hi team didn´t argue about that, not when he was this angry. They took their stuffs and started to walk towards the elevator leaving Gibbs sitting and rubbing his head at his desk.

"What do you think happened in the Director´s office Tony?" McGee asks curiously.

"I don´t know probie" was all Tony said to him and at the same time kept his eyes locked at Gibbs.

"…and besides, I think it is something between the two of them McGee" Ziva added

"But their arguments do affects us all Ziva, they didn´t even argue about the case, there is something else" McGee said looking up at the Office.

"They have been on each other's throats for a long time now" Tony added.

"Yea, it all started after Gibbs came back from his retirement, and the frog and the colonel of course." McGee continued.

"They have been hurting each other with strong words instead of punching or killing one another" Ziva said as the elevator door opened up and the three of them stepped in to it heading down to the garage and then home.

**_In the squad room_**

As his team left the bullpen, Gibbs sat on his chair rubbing his face. At the same time thinking about what happened between him and Jenny. It´s been years since they talked to each other like real friends. They usually talked about everything before and he usually brings her food whenever she was working late. But now things have changed, and he don´t know why. Every time their mouths start to open up, something bad happens.

**_Jenny´s office_**

After Gibbs left her office, Jenny immediately went after and locked the door behind him. She wanted to be alone for once. She tried not to think about the argument and continued with the case files.

It was 2100 hours and Jenny Shepard was still in her office working, she haven´t gotten the chance to get something all day, or any other day for that matter, there was to many things on her mind being the director and all, it made her think about herself less. She started to feel a bit nauseous and weak when she tried to stand on her own feet.

Jethro Gibbs was about to go home for the day when he looked up and notice that the light was still own on upstairs. He decided to just this once go see if everything was alright. After all he cared to much about her to just ignore it. He opened the door to her office slowly and was shocked of what he found in there. He saw a Jenny Shepard lying on the floor in front of her desk. "JEN!" he shouted. It took seconds before he realized it was her, Jenny, his Jenny lying there helpless. He ran to her fast, sat down beside her and slowly lifted her head up and putted on his lap gently and patted on her cheek to try and wake her up.

"Jen, Jen! Wake up!" He yelled, starting to get panic. Ever since he came back from his "Margarita safari" as she called it, Jenny hasn't been completely honest with him. She was running black ops behind his back and used his agents to do her dirty work for her for her own revenge. He lost his respect of her for not coming to him about her problems. They used to work so well together on these kind of things.

**_At the Hospital_**

Jethro Gibbs sat down at the waiting room and waited impatiently for the news of his ex-lover. He started to walk back and forth, he couldn't wait anymore, he wanted answers, and he wanted them NOW!

Then, when he was about to storm in the ICU room and demanding some answers from the god damn doctors! A doctor came out. "How is she?" Gibbs asked.

"She´s fine for now" the doctor answered. "We took some tests and the blood results came back, it shows that she haven't fed herself very well" the doctor informed Gibbs. "She can't just skip meals like that, I don't care if she's the queen or the director of NCIS, and it's not good for her. If she keeps doing this to herself she'll lose a lot of muscle tissues and strengths in her arms and legs, then later it would affect her brain. And I can think of a lot of different deceased that I could diagnose her. And I would rather not do that to her. Believe it or not but I care about her too" the doctor added. Jethro looked up curiously.

"Why would you care about her? You don't even know her?" Jethro said and raised his eyebrowns, looked right into the good doctor's eyes.

The doctor let out a laugh. "Jenny and I dated for a while after that explosion that put you in coma two years ago".

Jethro stood silently, didn't know what to say, let alone think. 'Oh great, she flirted my doctor while I was in coma, so much for caring for me, gee thanks Jen' He thought to himself. But that didn't matter now, all that matters was if Jenny was Okay. "All he could say to the doctor was "I'll take good care of her" Knowing that she would never agree to this if she knew, and maybe, just maybe deep down, he would also regret this.

"Can I see her?" Gibbs asked softly.

"Sure, but not for long, I want her to rest as much as possible though" The doctor told him strictly.

'Ooh sure…you just don't want her to be alone with me' Jethro thought for himself. Gibbs nodded to the doctor's answer and headed towards the Jenny's room.

Once he was in her room, he looked at her. And the look on her face was all pain. He desperately wanted to wake her up and scream at her for scaring him like that in the office.

A couple of hours have passed since Jenny was brought in to the hospital. Gibbs slept on the chair next to Jenny's bed. Jenny started to awaken. Her eyes popped up slowly and were blinded by the heavy and bright lights inside the room. It was too much for her eyes which she had to struggle to keep them open. She looked around the room and realized were she was. She kept looking around and stopped, she was surprise to see a Jethro Gibbs, sleeping on the chair next to her silently with coffee in his hand. Jenny started to make sounds and it awakens Gibbs.

"Jen…You're awake?" He asked at the same time trying to wake himself up. "Mmm….yea" she said tiring.

"What are you doing here Jethro?" Jenny asked him. But she was suspicious of course, but would rather have him confirming it.

"What do you mean 'what I'm doing here'!?" Gibbs started to raise his voice. "I was the one who found you in your office unconscious Jen!" "I brought you in here!" He continued.

"I asked you nicely, you didn't have to raise your voice at me Jethro!?" Now she was pissed and tried to get up at the same time.

"Sorry Jen" He said lowered his voice. "Doctors said that you haven't been taken good care of yourself. Why?"

Jenny broke the eye contact with him. She didn't want to look him in the eyes when she answered his question. Because Gibbs could always tell when she was lying. And right now she was. Damn her right eye when it twitches!

"I am taken care of myself. It…just that I have so much to do. I am the director of an armed federal agency" Jenny replied not only trying to convincing herself but Jethro as well. But Jethro could see threw it. Once again Jethro rubbed his face up and down, tired of hearing those kinds of answers from her. He took her right hand and placed it on his left hand. He rubbed it softly and then kissed it, which surprised Jenny. Then he moved his mouth to her forehead and kissed it gently. Jenny of course, was taken away by the act. Jethro looked at her with sad eyes. "You have to start take care of yourself Jen" He whispered closely to her left ear, so close that that his lips touched her ear nips. Jenny couldn't find words to answer to what he just said to her. She knew what he was talking about but she ignored the fact that she was hasn't been good to herself, always others above herself. She rather have him hate her than be "just friends" with him. She couldn't take it anymore, not able to be close to him and hold him in her arms; it was killing her inside slowly. Jenny was about to say something but she stumbled on her own words. Then Jethro placed a kiss on her hair gently and slowly walked out of the door. Leaving a breathless Jenny Shepard lying there with tears running down her face.

Later the same evening, Jenny was discharged from the hospital. But there was no Jethro there to help her out. Noemi was the one who picked her up at the hospital after she called her. Once they were at the house, Noemi helped Jenny into her king sized bed. "Is there anything else I can do for you señora?" Noemi asked with a smile on her face.

"No Noemi, I'm fine, you can go home now" Jenny answered.

"Have a good evening señora" "You call me if you need anything and I left a lot of food for you in the oven, so you should be fine this evening" Noemi replied and Jenny nodded firmly before Noemi walked out the door.

When Noemi closed the bedroom door, Jenny rolled over to her right side and thought about her situation with Jethro. She has to move on whether she likes it or not. If Jethro has moved on, she needs to do the same thing. Jethro has obviously moved on since the colonel to that annoying lawyer, M Allison Hart to that grey haired doctor of PsyOps division, Samantha Ryan. And back to Colonel Mann. Nobody liked any of them anyway, especially Abby. Jenny fell asleep rather quickly but woke up again at 05.00 hours. She felt nauseous, tired and weak. She could barely walk to the bathroom. But she had to be in the building today because of the important ops in MTAC and case files she had to oversee.

**_NCIS Headquarters_**

"Morning boss" All three agents said cheerful.

"Morning" Gibbs answered back at the same time his phone called.

"I'll be right down Duck" Gibbs said. "I'll be at Ducky's, carry on with your….mmuuhh….what ever it is you're doinf"

"Uuuhh, it's old case files boss, no case today" tony said with confusion. All the three agents shared a confused look. There was definitelysomething bothering there boss!

**End of chapter 1 people! So what do you guys think, should I continue or not? Reviews reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**UNBREAK MY HEART **

**Chapter 2**

**A/N**

**So here it is, the second chapter to my first fanfic story. And thank you all for all the liking and the reviews, I really appreciated it, made me so glad. To be honest I didn't think for a million years that people was gonna like this story. But I'm glad you guys did. **

**So…I have a lot to do this weekend. I'm starting college in a couple of weeks and my family is having a house party. Therefore, I won't be able to upload this story this weekend. I'm gonna try and upload for next weekend, maybe even more than one chapter if I have the time of course.**

**Thank you and enjoy! Let me know what you guys think of this one!**

Two months has passed since Jenny was hospitalized. Now she's all better, at least that's what people around her thought, even Gibbs. Psychically she was fine, but emotionally she was still battling the battle of her heart. She often thought of what happened between her and Jethro. Since the hospital none of them have talked to each other, let alone look at each other's eyes. Other than work related stuff, there was nothing to be said between them.

Jenny was riding the elevator up to her office. She came in rather late because she needed the rest, according to her doctor/ex-boyfriend, Todd. When the elevator stopped she stepped out of it not realizing what floor it was. When she stepped out of it she saw Gibbs' team working a case. 'Must be a new case, maybe he'll brief me on it later' she thought to herself. That is not something she'll look forward to. While passing by the team she kept her head up high, straight with confidence without looking aside, just forward. And Gibbs kept his eyes at the papers on his desk. Although his team realized that this awkwardness has gone too far. Leaving three agents looking at one another.

"What's up with the Director boss? She seemed a bit down don't you think?" Tony tried to make Gibbs get attention to the situation. But of course Gibbs didn't seem to care, so Tony gave up and got back to work. But deep down, the only thing on his mind was Jenny and her health. But right now he was back with Hollis Mann again after he and Dr. Ryan broke up. Hollis came back from her retirement and wanted another shot with Gibbs, and Gibbs didn't seem to mind back then. He wanted took take his mind off Jenny. He wanted to focus more on this relationship with Hollis, but both his mind and heart were always with Jenny Shepard. And both he and Hollis knew that but they both ignored it and tried whatsoever to make this work one more time. Jenny of course hasn't always been alone. She dated a couple of guys to prove to both herself and Gibbs that she could move on from him. But none of the men she dated lasted more than a week.

"Boss! I found colonel Starks phone records and it seems that he have been talking to his ex-girlfriend quite a while. One of the calls lasted for a whole hour, during his T.O.D (time of death)" McGee said with a happy face, then turned to DiNozzo to annoy him for finding the lead first. Tony chuckled and rolled his eyes, trying to convince himself that he didn't care. Ziva giggled.

"Well…what are you waiting for 'Elflord'" Gibbs said amusing himself. Tony laughed out loud when he heard McGee's nickname.

"Grab your gear McGee. And take DiNozzo with you" Gibbs continued. When the two left the squad room Gibbs turned to Ziva. "Ziver!" Ziva looked up at Gibbs.

"I'm briefing the director about the case, be right back" Gibbs told her as he walked towards the stairs. Ziva nodded and kept her eyes on him until he was out of sight, worried about what the two would argue about once he gets up there.

_**Director's office**_

Gibbs passed Cynthia's section and before Cynthia could tell him that the Director was busy at the moment, Gibbs held out his hand to stop her, and then he disappeared into the director's office. He opened the door and found Jenny reading her e-mail on the computer. Jenny looked up realized it was Gibbs, trying to maintain herself.

"What can I do for you special agent Gibbs?" She asked firmly without looking away from her computer.

"I'm briefing you about our current case Director" Gibbs replied trying to hold his serious look on his face.

"Okay…Go ahead" Jenny said, still didn't look up from what she was doing.

"We have a suspect, possibly our killer. Colonel Starks' ex-girlfriend. She called him during the murder. My team is currently bringing her in as we speak. Considering her past with him, she had motive for killing him." Gibbs said with his head up high.

Suddenly Director Shepard took of her glasses and looked up and met his eyes with an angry look on her face. Gibbs stared at her confused.

"You have a murderer who murder Colonel Stark? So soon?"

"Well we have been working on this case for a couple of days now Director" Gibbs said with a little sarcasm in his voice, still staring at her.

"You had this case for a couple of days?!" She said with an angry voice. "And you didn't bother telling me when you first got it!?" Now she was so angry that she could punch him in the face right there. But she controlled herself. Who was he anyway?! Think she still his probie? She was his boss now. The roles are reversed. She was not his probie anymore; he can't just ignore such thing. She was the Director of NCIS and she seems to always have to remind him of that.

"You should not wait a couple of days later to brief me about a case like this Agent Gibbs, because you were too lazy to get up on your sorry ass, up those stairs and to my office!" Jenny practically screamed at him. "I'm your Boss, and as your boss I should know about every case you get, first things first! Do I make myself clear special agent Gibbs!?"

Gibbs stood still, almost shocked of what just happened at the moment. Of course she had to bring the 'I'm your boss speech' what was the big deal anyway; it was just a couple of days late.

"Well we had a lot to do, and besides you seemed to be occupied to me director!" He shouted back at her.

"That's no excuse for your behavior Agent Gibbs!" she replied right back at him.

Now Gibbs was tired of this game. He slammed his fist on her desk, making Jenny jump a little and stared at him for misbehaving himself. Jenny was still sitting on her chair.

"Okay…let's put all the cards on the table Jen, we're alone in this room." He said to her with a whispering voice but with a lot of anger in it, tried to get to the bottom with this problem they had with each other once and for all.

_**Meanwhile outside the Office, down the Bullpen**_

Ziva stood up between her and Tony's desk, worried about her father figure and her friend arguing with each other. At the same time, the elevator door opened and out came Tony and Tim who looked confused at Ziva from her back.

"Zee-vah! What's up my mossad ninja chic?" Tony said with a chuckle. "What are you looking at?" He continued to ask her when she didn't answer his first question. Now both Tony and McGee stood on each side of her and looked at the same direction as she did and understood what was going on.

"How long have they been going on" Tim said and let out a heavy breathing. The three of them looked worried. How long was this going to go on? When is this conflict between them going to end? Then Abby came into the squad room with the results from a knife about their case.

"Hey guys!" Abby said happily, kept her eyes at the test result without looking up. "You were so right; the blood on this murder weapon was definitely from Colonel Stark's ex-girlfriend. She killed him!" She said and jumped of joy that this case was finally over. But her smile faded away when she realized that they weren't paying attention to her. Then Abby looked at their eyes and followed it with her own. And with that she didn't have to ask them what the hell was going on. She understood.

"Mommy and daddy are fighting again." She said with a sad face. Tony, Ziva and McGee all nodded at the same time. And the four of them continued to stare up the director's office.

_**Back at the office**_

"What are you talking about Gibbs!?" Jenny asked innocently, but knowing the answer to her question herself.

"You know what I'm talking about Director" once again Gibbs whispered to her. "let's get it all out right now, and end this because I can't take any more of this crap from you" he said angrily and raised his voice.

"I don't have anything to say to you Jethro!" Jenny said with her head down, not wanna meet his eyes.

"Well I have something to say to you Jen!" He said pointing a finger at her. "I'm tired and sick of this, you and me; I don't know where we're going with this 'relationship'". "You hurted me after Paris, Then you showed up here, back into my life again and then with your 'no off the job rule' you hurt me once again". He said without taking a breath. "I'm not a toy you can play around with whenever you want to" Jethro shouted at her not taking his finger of her face.

"And frankly…I'm glad you left me in Paris, because that means you left me, you gave up on us, you're the one to blame, not me" He continued to shout at her. "And don't think that you can crawl back into my arms later when you realized what you did, because I won't welcome you into it!" He said to her one final time.

Jethro stood there, trying to get some oxygen in his lungs, watching her, waiting for her to say something, maybe beg him for forgiveness for leaving him after all these years. But as he continued to watch her, tears began floating down her red cheeks. Jenny quickly wiped her tears away with heavy hands, angry at him for his words. He didn't know a god damn thing about what happened to her in Paris! How dare he accuse her of something that didn't happen, accusing her for not loving him all these years? If he didn't know that she loved him, then he didn't know her at all. And here she thought he was the one who knew her the best. She was the one who wanted to be by his side instead of his 'girlfriends'.

Jenny finally stood up. She had both her hands on her desk, tried to squeeze it. Tears dropping down on her hands then continued running down on her desk. She tried to gain herself some strength to stand up to him. And finally she did.

"How dare you!?" she let out with a whisper. "You have no idea what I went through in Paris! What I have to do to make you safe all these years!" Gibbs looked at her with a confused look, not knowing what the hell she were saying or meant by it. Then Jenny pointed at the door and said:

"Get out! Get out of my sight! I don't wanna look at you right now, because I'm afraid I will do something stupid. You disgusted me with your words Jethro, so get the hell out of here!" she screamed at him with her face looking at him full of tears and anger. And Gibbs could see how scared she was. She wasn't going to forgive him now, not after this. This has gone too far.

Jethro immediately regretted what he said to her. He didn't know what he was saying at the heating moment. He only focused on his anger at her and not the loving side he had for her. He wanted to take it all back, but it was too late to change it now. Jenny may not even forgive him for what he did. And he would forever live with what he said to hurt her more than she hurt him.

He reached out his hand and touched her face. "Jen" He said with a soft and sad voice to her. But Jenny brushed his hand off her face rather quickly. Jethro didn't do anything but to get her what she wanted, and that was for him to get out of her sight. So that's what he did, he walked towards the door and grapped the door knot, but stopped and turned around to see her one last time before he left her to be alone. All he could see was that she was crying, and this was something very rare for him to see. Jenny Shepard never cried, Jenny Shepard is a strong and independent woman. When he finally closed the door behind him, he met with Cynthia's eyes, she didn't reply but rather looked sad for the two of them, and hoped that some wonderful day, they'll work it out.

_**Down at the bullpen**_

Tony, Ziva, McGee and Abby, all watched Gibbs as he walked down the stairs slowly, and occasionally he would look back at the direction of Jen's office, wanted to comfort her, hold her, kiss her and say to her that everything is going to be okay. He wanted that so badly. When he finally came down and met with his team's eyes, all he could say was: "What?"

"Eeeh…nothing boss" Tony was the one who spoke up.

Gibbs looked around. "Where's our suspect?" He said with a tired voice and rubbing his forehead.

"Uuuh…She's in interrogation room boss, Abby confirmed that she's our murderer" McGee answered his question when no one did.

"Good. Tony, you do the interrogation today, get a confession out of her and then go home, all of ya" Gibbs said as he walked to the elevator. The three agents and Abby was standing there all stunned, didn't know how to handle this themselves. Mommy and Daddy needs to get back together! Like, right now! The kids couldn't take any more of this!

_**Gibbs' house, the basement**_

It was late in the evening and Gibbs was trying to work on his boat quietly. Working on his boat was a way to try getting his mind off of Jenny and their problems. But that didn't really seem to work, because Jenny was everywhere. He sanded his boat up and down harshly with his hands. Then he thought of him and Jenny in her office arguing with each other, and he suddenly slammed both of his hands on the boat, hard. He wanted to beat himself out for what he did to her. He was so angry at her back in the office that he didn't know what ugly words that came out of his mouth. As he rested his forehead on the side of his half finishing boat, he heard footsteps, in the hallway. He looked up, hoping it was Jenny who would take him back. But who was he kidding. He was hoping for too much. Down the stairs came his current girlfriend, Hollis Mann.

"Jethro" She replied with a smile on her face as she came down the stairs. But Jethro just looked back on his boat again, didn't want anyone than his own Jenny right now. Gibbs sighted. He really didn't need this right now. Hollis Mann was wearing her uniform; she put her arms around his waist from behind, feeling his tense. She also felt that he was trying to brush her off.

"Are you okay Gibbs?" She asked him. He waited what felt like forever to answer her back.

"Yea, I'm fine, just tired I guess. Difficult case that's all" He said and sucked his teeth.

"Okay…I just came by to see you, have to go back though. We have a meeting with our boss about a difficult OP we're working on. Can't tell you anything about it though." She said and let out a small laughter. But that laugh faded away quickly when Jethro said: "I didn't ask you" at the same time annoyed with her for invading his personal space.

Hollis released her grip around his waist and looked down at her feet. Rubbing her neck and forehead. She knew exactly what was going on. From the first day they had gotten back together, two months ago. He was thinking of her again. Jenny Shepard, that's who was on his mind all the time. And the more he thought of her, the more Hollis was losing him to her. Here she was, trying to build something with him, and all he does it to push her over the edge.

"Jethro…I'm trying here. I'm trying so hard to make this relationship work one more time. But it takes two you know"

"I know Hol, I know" He replied with a tiring voice.

"I'm going to leave for work now, and when I come back, I want to see you smile. I want you to be happy when you see me walking in this house tonight" "At least you could try to be happy" Hollis Mann said with a soft whispering voice on the last sentence. She really does love him, in more than one way. And she was going to make it happen, whatever it takes to make this relationship work once again. She wanted another shot with him. And she got it, and she wasn't gonna let it go without a fight. Not to someone like Jenny Shepard. Hollis headed up the stairs, and in just a few seconds she was out of his sight, at least for a couple of hours. Jethro got his attention back to his boat; after all, his attention never left the boat.

_**Meanwhile at Jenny's House**_

Director Shepard's town car drove up the high way. Her security detail opened up the door for her gently. "Thank you Melvin, Stanley" She nodded to both of them.

"Same time tomorrow Director?" Melvin asked her as he closed the car door.

"Yes Melvin, same time tomorrow." She replied with a small smile on her face. Jenny walked slowly towards the door to her house and took out her keys and opened the door slowly and walked in. She breathed in the air heavily, smelled her favorite dish, Paella. Noemi must have cooked it for her before she left. Jenny smiled, lucky that her housekeeper is taken such good care of her after all these years as her housekeeper. Since her father died, Noemi was the only family she had left. And for that she was forever grateful. Jenny sat at the kitchen table, eating a bit of the Paella. It was delicious as always, but she couldn't find the appetite for it right now. The fight she had with Gibbs took all of her will power away. And she was exhausted. Instead she headed for the bedroom, changed into her night gown and crawled under the sheets. She sat up in the bed and took out a picture from the night drawer beside her big bed, it was a picture of a fetus. She looked at it with her eyes full of tears; she hugged it, laid down on the bed and fell asleep while holding the picture.

**So here it was, the second chapter all done. I'm leaving you all with a little mystery at the end ^^ **

**What do you think? How was it? Too much drama in it? **

**Well…I'm the kind of girl who loves a lot of drama in a story, so that's why there is so much drama and angst in this one, and I guess I have a lot of it inside of me and have to get it out somehow. Hope You'll like it so far!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Thanks!**

**/Julia**


	3. Chapter 3

**Unbreak My Heart**

**Chapter 3**

It was late; Hollis Mann opened the door to Gibbs' house and entered it. There was no sign of Gibbs welcoming her back like she wanted to. She looked for him everywhere, but then decided to go down to the basement to give it a try. And there he was, lying under that damn boat of his. She let out a small tear down her cheek. Then she turned her heels, let him sleep through the night and went back to sleep at her place. She was definitely confronting him about their status on this relationship later. Because she couldn't tolerate this behavior of his anymore.

_**NCIS Headquarters**_

It was a brand new day. For Director Jenny Shepard it started out to be great actually. First she had a nice little flirt with a cute guy at the coffee shop. She hadn't flirted with a guy like that since forever. And secondly she felt well, for the first time since the hospital and it was a new day, no Gibbs or anything was gonna screw this day up, she was having way too much fun with this. She arrived at the building before Gibbs' team. She went up to her office, met Cynthia on the way.

"Good Morning Director Shepard" Her assistant said cheerfully.

"It is a good morning isn't?" Jenny said back with a big smile on her face. Cynthia raised her eyebrows at her bosses comment.

"Anything important on my schedule today"

"No ma'am, only a lot of case files that needs to be signed.

"Well, then I probably will go home early today, and you do the same. You work too hard Cynthia" Jenny said directly to her assistant.

Cynthia smiled at her boss for caring about her. "Yes Director, I will do that".

"Good. If there's anything, I'll be on the line". With that she turned her head towards her office door.

_**Down at the bullpen**_

Tony was staring at Ziva. Occasionally she would look up and wonder what he was thinking. Then again, The Great Tony DiNozzo doesn't think, he acts.

"Tony, don't you have anything better to do than stare at me?" Ziva said annoying at him.

"Well Ziva…I don't know…I guess I'm observing you to make sure that you and McGenius over there do your jobs" It's uncomfortable isn't it? When someone is watching you when you're working, you can't concentrate on what you were supposed to do" Tony said sarcastically. Both Ziva and McGee rolled their eyes at him.

"Tony that was years ago, and besides I got orders from Gibbs to be observing you, so drip it already!" Ziva said making eye contact with him. She was starting to lose it.

"First of all it's drop it, and second of all no Ziva I'm not gonna drop it. Besides if you guys failed to do your work, then I have to report to the Boss-man. It's protocol you know that" Tony said as he wandered around between McGee's and Ziva's desks. He even made that Sean Connery voice again.

"There isn't any protocol that says that Tony" Tim corrected him, but of course Tony ignored that fact and continued to make fun of them. There were some positive things being the senior field agent.

"And the Boss-man won't be happy when there's no working in the squad-room. Therefore I'm making sure, as your senior field agent, that you guys do your work propertly" Tony said, still in his Connery character. He laughed. Then he realized that Ziva and McGee starred at him with big smiles on their faces. Tony then felt this ice cold atmosphere in the room and realized within seconds that Gibbs was standing behind him. He was sneaking up on him again, man that guy's good.

"Uuuh Hey Boss…" Tony said a little awkwardly.

Gibbs took a sip from his coffee mug. "The only person I see who's not working here is you DiNozzo" Gibbs said, threating him a little. The others chuckled big time. Tony started to relax, glad that his boss maybe forgot to do something about his head. But of course he relaxed way too soon. Suddenly a big slap came from the back of Tony's head, hard by Gibbs. Ziva and Tim laughed even more and that made Tony standing there like a statue.

"Sorry boss, getting back to work now boss" Tony said, a little embarrassed with himself.

"I'm heading down to autopsy. And Tony?" He shouted.

"Yea Boss!" Tony said looking up to his boss right across the room, prepared for whatever Gibbs was gonna do or say.

Gibbs pointed directly at Tony and said: "WORK!" As he walked away he heard Ziva and McGee's laughter, making Gibbs smile a little.

_**Down in autopsy**_

"Aaah Jethro. What brings you down here in the land of the dead" Both Ducky and Palmer giggled at his comment, then Palmer met with Gibbs famous glare and that shut him up immediately and understood what he wanted.

"Eeeh, I'm going up to see Abby…and tell her something I know" Palmer said with a shaking voice, finding an excuse to leave the two friends alone to talk.

As Jimmy Palmer rode the elevator up to the lab, Gibbs and Ducky starred at each other for seconds. They both waited for the other to talk first, But Ducky was the one to break the silence.

"Jethro I am well aware of the fact that I am the one who usually starts a conversation, but frankly, in this case it has to be you my dear boy"

"Did Jenny say anything to you Duck?" Jethro asked with a serious look on his face

"Well it all really depends on what this 'anything' is of course"

"Anything Duck, anything at all after the hospital" Jethro asked with frustration

"Well…Jethro I know that you two have been distance lately and I can understand why you miss her, but you need to have some patience my dear boy" Ducky continued: "Jennifer have been rather quite recently especially about her personal feelings. Whenever she came down here it was work related. Not to mention that this issue you two have, affects your team and the people near the both of you as well". "They have been down here several times to seek my advice because they all claim that I knew the both of you the best".

"I just don't know what to do here Duck. I'm stuck like glue, can't move or think or even say the right words around her"

"It's like she's a different person…" Jethro continued.

"Or that you are a different person in her eyes?" Ducky cut him off. "Admit it Jethro, you haven't really talk to her propertly since you quit…"

"Retired!" Jethro snapped.

"Quit!" Ducky corrected him. And Jethro knew that he was right about this one. He couldn't argue with him about it, or anyone else for that matter. Then their conversation was cut off by Gibbs' cellphone calling. He look at the collar ID, It was DiNozzo.

"Yea Gibbs" he answered. "I'll meet you up in the squad-room".

"Explosion on the U.S.S. Brewer Duck" He said looking at The ME. Ducky watched him as he ran off to the elevator.

"DiNozzo! How many bodies?" Gibbs asked as he walked towards the squad room.

"There were two bodies. One was lieutenant Rogers and the other man was a civilian.

"What was a civilian doing on board the ship?" Gibbs asked.

"Well looks like he was the one who planted the bomb there boss" McGee added. "We also found a list of all the Navy ships stationed worldwide. What do you think boss?"

"It looks like he's planning on destroying them" Gibbs answered. "Does the Director know about this?"

"The Director is being informed by the SecNav as we speak, so is the Marine Corps and the United States Navy. This looks like a terrorist work" Tony said looking around at everyone.

Everyone looked up at the balcony as Director Shepard came out of MTAC and down the stairs towards Gibbs' team. Gibbs kept eye contact with her. They both knew that they needed to talk about their problem. They both knew what the other wanted, but none of them was brave enough to admit it. They kept looking at each other till they stood face to face with to on another, ignoring the others. You could feel the tension between them, but Jenny knew she needed to speak up first, not about their current relationship, but about the terrorist attack.

"Special Agent Gibbs, I've been informed about your current case, the bombing on the U.S.S. Brewer. This case involves every team member on NCIS including all the Marine Corps. We'll get help from both the CIA and FBI and other organizations to find this terrorist that's after our ships around the world. SecNav just informed me that they found similar device on the U.S.S. Benjamin Franklin which is docked in Italy. Special Agent afloat Stan Burley is on that case. I want two members of your team flying over there to take a look at it." Jethro didn't say anything but starred at her.

"Is there going to be a problem Agent Gibbs?" Jenny asked him, looking straight at him and no one else. Everyone else in the room felt really uncomfortable.

Gibbs' eyes never left hers. "Nope. There's no problem at all". He knew that it wasn't the time to bring their problem up. They had bigger problems than that right now.

"Ziva, Tony, Pack your backs. You're flying to Italy to assist Stan Burley" He said with his eyes locked on Jenny's. With that said Jenny left the room and headed towards the elevator. And Gibbs' eyes followed her. Ziva and Tony packed their stuff and waited for the elevator to come.

"McGee find me everything about the dead civilian" Gibbs said and headed down to autopsy. But before he could turn his heels and walk, someone was blocking his path.

"Jethro" Hollis Mann said.

"Holly…What are you doing here?" Gibbs asked, not knowing what was going on.

"Well looks like we're gonna have to work together again. Orders from both your boss and SecNav". Holly Mann said pointing at the direction of Jenny's office.

Before Gibbs could speak up, he turned around and saw McGee watching them. "Don't you have a terrorist to track down" Gibbs glared at him BIG TIME. As soon as Tim saw that, he immediately turned his face towards his computers. Now Gibbs was kinda irritated. Now he has to deal with two things, no make that three, the terrorist, Jenny and his soon to be ex-girlfriend Hollis Mann. He couldn't take it anymore. Why would Jen have to bring her into this? Unless…She wanted him to be pissed, trying anything to make him suffer. And she knew about his relationship with Hollis was almost over. 'Well…nice one Jen' He thought. You're playing games with me when we're supposed to catch a freaking terrorist who's trying to blow up US Navy ships worldwide. Well two can play this game.

When Hollis noticed Gibbs wasn't present at the moment she called for him.

"Jethro? Jethro? Are you there?"

"McGee!" "brief her in about the case" Gibbs said and pointing at Mann, then He headed towards the elevators. "Then you can go see if Ducky has something on those bodies"

"Where are you going?" Hollis asked him

"I have something to do" Gibbs said with a low voice. Both Mann and McGee looked at each other confused, it was so typical Gibbs' behavior. Running off like that when there is something important like this.

_**Georgetown, Jenny's town house**_

Jethro Gibbs parked his car right outside Jenny's town house. He sat in his car for a while. He used to do this when they were still partners. Whenever he missed her, he used to drive by her house and sit in his car and wait for her to turn off the lights and go to bed. Usually he couldn't sleep without knowing that she's not asleep.

_**Inside the Jenny's house**_

Jenny Shepard decided to take a hot long bubble bath. It has been a long and stressful day today. They needed to catch a terrorist, but no one had a clue of where this terrorist is! And that made her even more frustrated. Like her problems with Jethro wasn't enough, now God have to bring a terrorist into the picture? Arrrgh!

As she was lying there trying to relax her stressful body, her phone began to ring. Must be one of her agents, hopefully they find clues about this case. She answered the phone as she laid down in the bath tub.

"Shepard" she answered firmly. She waited seconds before realizing that no one answered her back. "Hello? Hello? Is someone there? Who is this?" "Abby? Mr. Secretary? Hello? Jethro?" she began to get frightened. Jenny sat up the bath tub. Then she heard a voice.

"Jennifer Elizabeth Shepard" It was a man's voice on the phone. She thought it through who it might be. It wasn't Ducky, it wasn't Tony and it definitely wasn't Jethro, he never used her full name. Who could it be?

"Who are you?" She asked with her voice shaken a little.

"Well…Jennifer…Don't say you don't recognize you own fiancés voice. I'm hurt honey" The man said with a baby voice.

Jenny Shepard was really scared now. The only thing that scared her the most came back for her. Her nightmare was catching up on her.

"Patrick" She whispered to herself, tears running down here face without she realizing it.

"Aaaah…now you remembered, it took longer than I expected but I forgive you darling" There he go again, with his baby voice. It scared the shit out of her.

"Are you in a bath tub baby?" Jenny didn't answer his question, he knew everything about her, what she like and dislike. She hated him. He hurted her and she hated him so much for that.

"How the hell did you get this number?" Jenny finally gather herself and asked him with her voice still shaken a little.

"Did you really think you could hide away from me Jennifer? Heard about the frase…You can run but you can't hide. You CAN'T run away far enough from me, because where ever you might be hiding, I'll always find you eventually Jennifer baby. Wait for me" He laughed. And with that he hung up, leaving her all scared and frightened about her past haunting her. She couldn't believe that this was happening. She really thought she got away from him far enough this time. She was all alone on this one, she couldn't tell anyone especially Jethro. Tears were running down her cheeks like a floating river. Then she heard someone outside the door. She got up the tub and put on her robe. She ran straight to her dresser and took out her SIG under the clothes. She slowly made her way down the stairs; carefully she tried to ID the man outside her door.

"Who is it?" She called out, but there was no answer. Oh please don't let it be him. Please please, she begged God. She slowly opened the door, pointing her gun at the man's back. When the man turned his heels, Jenny could ID him. Jethro.

"Whoooaaa…Jen" Jethro said holding both of his hands up high, surprised at the welcome committee he got. "What are you doing with your gun? Expecting someone?" He asked kind of scared for his life. Because he know how Jenny Shepard is around fire arms. Jenny was relieved that it was Jethro and no one else. She was so scared. She was so happy it was him. Suddenly she jumped into his embrace without her realizing what she was doing. She was just happy to see him standing in front of her. She forgot all about their issues for a moment. She buried her face under his chin and cried. She was gonna let the fight between them go for now. Right now all she wanted was his arms around her, to make her feel safe. Make her stop thinking about her past and the phone call for a minute.

Jethro, of course were taken away by the hug and her crying. He wanted to know what was going on with her. But he was gonna ask her that later. Right now all he could do was to comfort her.

"ShhhhShh…Jen…It's alright, everything's gonna be okay" He comforted her. Jethro felt this warmth inside of him. The kind of warmth he thought was long gone, but right now, in this moment he got it back. And it was all thanks to this woman right here, in his arms, Jenny Shepard made him feel this way, she made him feel so warm and loving. Both of them were lost in the moment. Jethro placed a gentle kiss on her hair and she felt him again. He was the only man who could make all of her troubles go away. But what they both didn't know was that there was a black Audi watching them from across the street. The man rolled down his window and his face was all red with anger. Someone was touching his woman. He's gonna pay for whoever dared to be touching his woman like that. With that the Audi drove away.

_**Italy**_

Tony and Ziva arrived in Italy late afternoon and Stan Burley was there to welcome them.

"Stan, how you're doing man?" Tony asked.

"DiNozzo. Good to see ya again. Can't believe you're still with Gibbs. Has he began to soften or something?" Burley said amusing.

"Hi, I'm Ziva David" Ziva reached out for his hand. And Burley took them with pleasure.

"Very nice to meet you Ziva" They both looked at each other, flirting a little. And that kinda annoyed Tony, so he decided to break the silence between them and got straight to the point.

"Care to brief us on what you know so far agent Burley" Tony asked him with an annoying voice.

"Yea sorry. We found the same kind of device that triggered the bomb back in the US. It fits the description that you guys told us to look for". Stan said. As he said that they all went on board the ship to look for evidence. Stan was very gentleman like, reaching out his hand for Ziva and everything. This two seemed to get along very well. And that really triggered Tony's mood. Guess he was just looking out for a lady?

Later on the evening, the three agents disguised themselves as Navy commanders to catch the guy that's gonna set up this bomb. They all took their position. A suspicious man walked into the machine room and Ziva and Tony followed. Stan Burley hid behind boxes in the room. Outside they heard gunfire; they went in and saw Stan Burley got shot in the shoulders. Tony checked his pulse line, and he was alive. Tony and Ziva started to look for the villain, but he jumped on them in surprise, but luckily Tony and Ziva were both strong. They caught him. And the only thing to do now was to call Gibbs. They now have a suspect. Now they were one step ahead the mastermind behind all of this. Hopefully this would be over soon.

**So there you go, chapter 3 all done! Tell me what you all think of it!**

**Review Review!**

**/Julia**


	4. Chapter 4

**UNBREAK MY HEART**

**Chapter 4**

**A/N Here you go guys, chapter 4. I'm not quite happy with this one, my muse just abandoned me, and no inspiration came to me as I was writing this chapter. But I hope you guys will love it anyway. And Thank you for all the great reviews, keep them coming!**

**ENJOY!**

Jenny Shepard stopped crying and loosened up her grip against Jethro's waist. She wiped away her tears with both of her hands and holding a gun at the same time. Jethro still had his arms around her waist. He watched her as she tried to gain herself.

"Are you okay…Jen?" He asked her, still with his arms around her.

Jenny sniffed. "Uuh…Yes…I'm fine now, thank you"

"You mind telling me what this is about?"

"What are you doing here Jethro?"

"I asked you first…"

"I asked you second…" They both had eye contact and starred at each other for what felt like hours. Jethro broke the connection and moved his hands away from her waist to his forehead and rubbed it gently.

"Jen…Don't change the subject. I wanna know what's going on here. A minute ago you cried in my arms, and it looks to me like you were scared, and I mean really scared. The next thing you know, you're back to this…this icey cold director mood again" Jethro said, kinda raised his voice a little.

"Watch your tongue Agent Gibbs!" She snapped right in his face with her eyes still red from crying. He saw her hand gripped the gun harder than before. She was pissed now, no doubt about that. There's nothing worse than an angry Jenny Shepard holding a gun. That he knew, very well.

"Okay…I'm sorry, I just needed answers. But if you're not ready to tell me about it, then I won't push you. I will leave it for now." Gibbs said holding both his hands up again, tried to get her to calm down.

_Flashback 1998, Gibbs' house_

"_Jen! Jen! Calm down!" Gibbs shouted at the woman who was holding a gun in her hand, pointing at him. Gibbs was standing in his bedroom half naked. "I didn't mean to do it I swear Jen!" He shouted again, holding up both of his hands to surrender. _

"_I don't give a damn if you're sorry or not! You broke it and you'll gonna pay for it pal!" she threatens him. _

"_Aw come on Jen. We were having a good time, don't ruin it honey" Gibbs said with his dogs eyes popped out. Now Jen was furious._

"_Is that all you care about, sex?" She looked at him angrily. She started to laugh. "Ha, for that comment, you won't be having any for a long long time 'Boss'" _

"_Come on Jen I can't stand cold showers, you know that. I have needs! Besides you can always buy a new one" _

"_Those can't be replaced Gibbs! This is the last time you'll break something when we're having hot sex, IF we're having again!" She continued to threaten him, still holding a gun aiming at him. "Do you know how many you ripped of like that? Freaking forty pairs!"_

"_Okay I get it, you're upset. I promise it won't happen again sweetheart. Now let's continue on what we we're doing on the bed remember? When you were on top of me screaming my name?" He said smirking. OMG how can even think of that right now! That bastard! That's it!_

_Jenny Shepard, the probie was now as furious as you can be, she walked towards him slowly, pointing the gun at him and was about to trigger it when Gibbs realize what she was going to do. He ran for his life out the bedroom and Jenny followed tight behind him. And then you heard it…BANG! She shot at him. But apparently she missed her target._

_Gibbs breathed heavily in the air, panicking. He touched his body to find any bullets on him. Then he looked her, so scared for his life. _

"_You…pulled the trigger at me" He said very confused. That meant she was serious._

"_Yeaaa! And unfortunately I missed. You better run for your life Jethro" Jenny said amusing herself. Gibbs saw Jenny holding up her gun again. He screamed and made the run for his life and once again Jenny followed him. Right now he thought Jenny was worse than Diane, and that's saying something. _

PRESENT DAY

Jenny didn't know what he was doing. Jethro Gibbs looked kinda…scared. She looked confused at him. This was so unlike him. Usually he gets angry by now if he doesn't get what he wants. Then she got her answer to her own question. She nodded to herself. The great Leroy Jethro Gibbs just exposed his biggest fear to her. She gave him a small smile. And he looked confused at her.

"What?" He asked her, wanted to know why she suddenly smiled and had these mood swings.

She let out a laugh. "After all these years, you're still scared of me holding a gun Jethro?" She asked, still laughing at him.

Oh no! He thought. She knows, this is not good at all. Now she's gonna use it against him somehow. Damn it! He needed to say something quick, but he couldn't find a word for what to say. He started to panic, and all she did was laughing at him. So embarrassing. She definitely had made him softer.

"Well…it's kinda hard to forget that I almost died the last time you got mad and were holding a gun at the same time. I learned my lesson after that. And that's not to get on your bad side when you're angry and holding a gun or any fire arm for that matter. That combination around me usually leads to trouble for me…Big trouble" He said, defending himself. But Jen only laughed at him even more now that she got the truth out of him. One thing led to another, and they were standing outside the doorstep laughing together. Jenny and Jethro haven't felt this happy, let alone laugh for so long. And frankly, they both liked this feeling. They started to stop laughing and looked at each other with a little smile on their faces. Next thing you know they were moving closer and closer together. Guess all the happiness they both shared with each other seconds ago, brought back some good memories and feelings they once had, or still do. They were now inches from one another. Jenny waited for him to make the move. And he did. Jethro started to lean forward for a kiss. When his lips almost brushed hers, his phone rang. The timing couldn't be any worst. Jenny moved away from him when she heard the phone.

"Eeehmm…You probably should take that Jethro" She said slightly embarrassed. They almost kissed each other and the phone freaking rang. Jethro did as he was told. He answered the phone.

"Gibbs!" He almost shouted. She could tell that he was pissed at the person who interrupted their moment. "I'll be there in a bit" suddenly his face turned seriously, and he turned to look at Jen.

"Ziva and Tony caught the civilian who was gonna trigger the bomb on the ship in Italy. They're on MTAC right now" He said to her and Jen immediately got serious herself.

"I'll change and call my detail to pick me up, see you there in a bit" she said and turned to go get herself ready, but Gibbs grapped her hand before she could make a move. He brought her closer to himself. Jenny blushed, and he could tell that she was.

"Don't be ridiculous Jen. There's no sense to wake up your detail to drive you to the office. Ride with me, I'll wait for you" He said with a smile. They stood there for a while.

"Jethro…If we're gonna get going, you might have to let go of my arm" She smiled at him and he smiled back at her. But the truth was, she didn't want him to let her go. All she wanted to do was look in those gorgeous eyes of his and get lost in them, just like when she did in Paris.

"Of course, sorry Jen" He said to her, blushing himself. Then he saw Jen disappeared up the stairs and into her bedroom to get properly dressed, she couldn't possibly go to the Navy yard with her night gown and robe, although he wished she did. He smirked at the thought.

Before he knew it she was standing in front of him fully dressed. "Jethro? What were you smiling about?" she asked him, a bit worried. Maybe he's gone crazy or something.

"Uumm…Nothing" He coughed, didn't want to make eye contact with her. And definitely didn't want her to know what he was thinking of her at the moment. "Are you ready to go?" This night was not what he expected at all. At first he was gonna confront her about the Hollis Mann thing, but that plan backfired.

"Yea let's go" She said as he led the way to the car. They got in the car and drove away to the Navy Yard to interrogate the suspect.

_**NCIS Headquarter**_

Jenny and Jethro rode the elevator up to the squad-room. They both were quite, it was an awkward silence. Jenny didn't know whether she should still be angry with him or not. What happened outside her doorstep kinda changed the way she felt about being angry with him. And the thing is, she didn't know if he felt the same way she did. It felt like the ride lasted forever. When the elevator door finally opened, they both stepped out at the same time. They made their way to MTAC. Once they were inside, everyone was waiting for them, McGee. And Tony, Ziva and Stan Burley were on the screen. Sitting on the chair was the suspect they caught.

"Boss, Director Shepard" DiNozzo greeted. "He's name is Eric Moore, a civilian. Working as an engineer"

"Who sent you to trigger the bomb on the ship?" Gibbs asked him with a rough voice. Jenny was standing behind watching him work. She always found it kinda hot when he's interrogating. She smiled at the thought.

"No one sent me, I worked alone" He lied, but Gibbs saw it right through him.

"You expect me to believe that, dirtbag?!" When he didn't answer him back Gibbs got impatient. "Have fun in Gitmo…they'll eat you alive" Gibbs threatened him. And he got a little shaken. DiNozzo started to move him, but the suspect got defended, scared.

"Okay, okay…I did for money, lots of them too" He finally said.

"WHO SENT YOU?!" Gibbs shouted, and the suspect jumped at the sound of his voice echoing.

"Okay…He's name is Dearing, Harper Dearing" With that Gibbs turned to McGee.

"McGee find out everything you know about Dearing" McGee nodded and headed to the squad-room. With that they broke contact with the others. Gibbs then turned to face Jen.

"I'll notify other agencies and SecNav about Dearing." Jenny said and disappeared out of MTAC. Gibbs stood there alone, wanted to talk to her about them, but that had to wait, right now their first priority was to find Harper Dearing.

In the squad-room, Gibbs was staring at a picture of Dearing on the screen. Reading his file, concentrating on him, and only him. But he couldn't really figure out what he was thinking. He couldn't figure out the pattern on this case. Then he felt someone patted on his shoulders.

"Jethro? I talked to Dr. Mallard and he said there wasn't any unusual about our victims. Nothing that helps the case really." Holly Mann said. Then she looked at him for a while. And he knew what she was thinking.

"Not now. We'll talk when this case is over whit" He said looking back on the screen, not wanted to face her.

"Dr. Mallard wasn't the only one I talked to" Gibbs turned around and narrowed his eyes at her. "The autopsy didn't give us anything, but Dr. Mallard was also profiling him." Gibbs looked away again. What was so weird about Ducky profiling someone, he does that all the time. Nothing unusual about that. If anything, that's only good.

"He had help from another doctor…name Samantha Ryan" Hollis continued, and that definitely got Gibbs' attention. Great, another crazy ex-girlfriend who's helping with this case.

"You should be getting their reports any minute now." She stepped a little closer to him. "I didn't know you liked women with the same hair color as you Jethro" She said, giving him a hard time. Before Gibbs could defend himself he saw Ducky walking towards him, behind him came Ryan. She made eye contact with him. Hollis saw that and got a bit jealous, so she tried to snap him out of it.

"Jethro the Doctors are here" Hollis said, knowing that he already knows, but she only wanted to break their eye contact. Jethro was taken.

Ducky came straight to him and handed him the file of Dearing. "Jethro, I have finally finished profiling our terrorist, well with the help of the lovely Dr. Ryan from PsyOps Division of course. I could tell it was a long night with a complicated man, he is very much smart at what he do" Gibbs sat at his desk.

"Well Duck…We've been working here too. McGee's still looking for information about him" Ducky turned to see McGee working like crazy.

"Nice to see you again agent Gibbs" Ryan said smiling at him as Gibbs looked up at her, but he just sucked his teeth and looked back at Dearing's file. Ryan smirked; Gibbs never changed she thought to herself.

Hollis Mann saw how Ryan was attracted to her man, which made her very uncomfortable.

"You three follow me" Gibbs pointed at the two doctors and the colonel, leaving McGee behind. McGee looked up for the first time and watches them walk up the stairs.

_**Jenny's office**_

There was a knocking on the door.

"Come in!" Cynthia walked in.

"Director? These came for you about five minutes ago" Cynthia gave her the envelope and walked out the door again.

Jenny Shepard stopped what she was doing and took her attention to the brown envelope lying in front of her. She picked it up, opened it and took out some photographs.

"Photographs? Why would anyone send these…?" Jenny stopped when she saw who was on those photos. "Oh my god!" She replied, holding one hand over her mouth and the other on the photographs. Jenny saw several photos of herself, wearing a wedding gown standing at the alter with a man she once thought was her life. But it turns out he was her worst nightmare, a nightmare which still haunts her to this day. She pushed the chair away and stood up in seconds. She took out the shredder and shredded one photo at a time. For almost two decades she has been running from this man. And now he has found her on a place she thought she could be safe. She destroyed all the photos. She couldn't risk anyone knowing anything about her dark past. Then a knocking came from the door again. Jenny quickly maintains herself and put the shredder away. Tried to make her position as a director. In came Gibbs, Ducky, Ryan and Mann. Now Jenny was definitely confused. What the hell was Ryan doing here? Mann she knew about, she was the one who put her there. She was of course surprised Jethro didn't argue with her about it.

"What is going on Agent Gibbs?" Jenny asked with her Director voice.

"Do NCIS really need this much help from other organizations" Here it comes Jenny thought for herself and rolled her eyes. "Ducky works best on his own".

"Actually, if I may say it Jethro? Although I work alone at my best, but there was no harm in getting an extra brain on this case. We need as much help as we can get"

Jenny of course agreed with Gibbs. Ryan had no Business here. But she decided to play with him a little.

"Ducky's right Gibbs. Two brains are better than one. And this case has gone too far, I want it done with, like yesterday!" Jenny said, narrowed her eyes at him. She could see Mann and Gibbs furious eyes looking at her. And on the other hand, Ryan were happy like a baby with a candy, anyone could've seen that. Jenny nodded at them to be dismissed. Everyone left the office and she could now relax her shoulders.

Outside the office Ryan and Ducky excuse themselves to go to work.

"I'll better back to the Army CID. I'll see you at your house tonight?

"Not likely..." Gibbs said coldly. "There's a lot to do here too"

"No there's more than that! For two whole months I've been trying to get us to work, but you don't even get a damn!" She pushed her finger on his chest.

"I want this Jethro, but I'm not sure you do. I felt this since the day we agreed to start seeing each other again. And I also know who you want. It's not me and not that Ryan for sure, but she's over there, inside that office. You both are stubborn for not seeing it, everyone else does" Hollis said and pointing at the door behind him.

Gibbs looked at her. "I'm sorry Hol, I didn't mean for this to happen" He said touching her face, and she relaxed her head on his hand.

"Me too. Just get your heart what it wants." She said, wiped her tears away. "I better help the others on my team finding this guy huh…" she tried to light up the mood. She leaned over to give him one last kiss and for once he responded.

"See you in the morning Jethro" She smiled and walked down the stairs. But what they both didn't know was that Jenny Shepard poked her head out and saw the whole thing, the kiss and the caressed thing he gave her. But she never knew what they were talking about. But a picture is worth a thousand words.

_**Squad Room, 08.30**_

After finally had finding out who was responsible for the attacks against the US Navy ships, all NCIS agents along with the help from other agencies, Marine Corps and The United States Navy Seal, was on high alert to find this most wanted terrorist named; Harper Dearing.

"DiNozzo, what do we know about Dearing? The three agents gathered around Gibbs' desk.

"Boss. Harper Dearing was the CEO of Dorado Hills Lavestments. It's basically a multinational venture capital group that specializes in technology companies. I spoke whit his boss and apparently Dearing went MIA almost a year ago" Tony informed him, and Gibbs sighted.

"Families?" Gibbs then asked them. And it was McGee's turn to talk.

"He had a son, Evan Dearing. But he died under the Navy's Custody. And right after his son's death Dearing went insane, that's when his wife divorced him. Later he became the leader of a terrorist cell taking advantage of the weakness in the wiring of certain Navy ships to firebomb them. There's a reason why he's targeting the Navy ships boss" McGee pointed out. Expecting his boss to see the pattern, and he saw it.

"Yea…He blamed The Navy for his son's death" Gibbs said, starred at a picture of Dearing.

"The FBI had contact with Dearing for a while. One of their agents went undercover, but of course Dearing saw through it. And planted a bomb for them. 4 agents didn't make it through. Agent Fornell is on his way right now to speak with you." Ziva said, letting Gibbs know. Suddenly McGee's computer made a sound, and he ran to take a look at it.

"Boss, Harper Dearing got a sister. Her name is Amanda Tate. Got her address right here boss" McGee said excited.

"OK. Let's roll people. You three get her for questioning" Gibbs barked.

Tony, Ziva and McGee were driving the car to Amanda Tate's home. Tony took a look at Ziva, she looked scared. Never had he seen her like this before. He didn't recognize the crazy ninja chic like he sees in her every day.

"Tony...Do you think we will catch him? She said looking out the window on her side. "How many of us will die before he gets his revenge?" Tears were streaming down her cheeks. She turned to look at Tony.

"Hey…Listen to me; everything will be okay, we've been through worse than this. We'll get through this. We'll gonna catch this guy and make him pay for what he's done to our family" Tony said touching her face with one hand and the other on the wheel. He then looked back at McGee through the mirror and McGee nodded in understanding. Believing that Tony was right and he trusted him.

Tony pulled the car outside Amanda Tate's house. "Amanda Tate, NCIS open the door!" Tony called out. But no answer. And before he could open his mouth again a door opened up slowly.

"Amanda Tate?" Ziva asked the woman

"Actually it's Amanda Johnson now" The woman stated, correcting Ziva. "I know why you're here. It's about my brother".

"We need you to come with us ma'am" And the woman nodded in agreement.

Gibbs was sitting on his desk thinking about Harper Dearing, how to bring him down. Angry and furious of what he did, he slammed his fist on his desk making the Goth standing behind him jump up high.

"Gibbs?" Abby called for him with her voice shaken with fear. "Are you okay?"

"Abs…Yea I'm fine, just thinking that's all" without even looking at her, Abby made her way to face his eyes.

"You were thinking about Him weren't you?" "We're gonna catch him right? You're gonna catch him before he hurts anyone else in our family right?" Abby begged him.

"Yea…I promise to keep everyone safe and sound Abs." Gibbs said standing up and took her in his arms, hugging her tightly. At the same time, Gibbs looked up on the balcony and saw Jenny looking down at them. She met with his eyes, tried to look away and hide her fear from him. She walked in to MTAC. His eyes watch her every move. He wanted to comfort her so much and she knew that as well. They both saw it in each other's eyes.

**That's it, the end of chapter 4. Next chapter is the ending of Dearing, a lot of JIBBS and of course the psycho Patrick is back again. **

**STAY TUNE!**

**Don't forget to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

**Thanks!**

**/Julia**


	5. Chapter 5

**Unbreak My Heart**

**Chapter 5**

**A/N**

**So sorry for the long update guys, had a little bit of trouble writing plus I'm moving so everything's kinda hectic right now. BUT I have not abandoned this story, love it too much! Bare with me people! **

**So here's chapter 5. Hope you'll love it. No muse in sight but this is what I've got so far.**

**Don't forget to give me REVIEW REVIEW! **

**I thank you from the bottom of my heart for all the wonderful REVIEWS I got from you guys. It made me wanna keep writing this story every day now!**

**Enjoy your reading and don't forget to give a little comment on the bottom! Thank you guys!**

With the help from Amanda Johnson, the team successfully found Dearing's hiding place. They tracked him down to the house were his son Evan was born.

"Boss? Are you sure you wanna do this?" Tony and the team was very concern about him going in there alone, with no back-up, facing the most wanted terrorist in NCIS so far.

"DiNozzo…if you ask me that question one more time, I'm gonna make sure you won't even live through this day" Gibbs warned him.

Tony nodded in understanding. "We'll be right outside if you need us boss" he assured him once again.

Gibbs gave his team a nod. He took one look at the scene behind him; he saw the U.S Military, Navy, FBI, CIA and the Army CID, ready to back him up whenever he needed it. He knew that Dearing was gonna go down either way if Gibbs didn't make it out of there. The only person he wanted to be there wasn't there. He wanted to see her one last time before he go in there. He needed to feel her, but she wasn't around. Jethro closed his eyed for a moment and took a deep breath, and then he remembered a memory of Jenny and him walking along the seine in Paris. It was one of the happiest times of his life since his family's death. He opened his eyes again and turned around, slowly walked towards the house where Dearing was waiting for him to make an entrance.

_**Dearing's House**_

Gibbs slowly made his way to the house. He opened the door, took a quick look around and headed inside when he heard a noise. He followed it into the kitchen. There he found Harper Dearing standing by the sink, making coffee, and waiting for him.

"You've finally arrived Agent Gibbs, I wondered whenever you were gonna show up in here or standing outside with your friends" Dearing said playfully, his eyes focusing on making coffee.

"Well I'm here now" was the only thing Gibbs could say.

"Before we could take this any further, I was thinking we could just…talk" Dearing replied without looking at Gibbs.

"What do you wanna talk about" Gibbs asked coolly.

"I heard we have another thing in common besides our dead children. Black coffee" Dearing poured him a cup and handed it to Gibbs. But he didn't return the gesture. Then he took a look at the gun lying beside the coffee maker. When Gibbs didn't take the cup Dearing placed it on the counter. Then he stepped closer to Gibbs.

"Did it feel good when you took your revenge on your family agent Gibbs?" Gibbs didn't answer his question; instead he just starred at his enemy.

"That good huh" Dearing assumed and let out a laugh at the same time. "Well then you can understand why killing The Navy will give me some piece"

"You kill innocent people! There's no understanding in that anywhere!"

"Well it's true, but it felt good doing it. I've lost everyone I ever loved because of the Navy" "And as for you. You have no one left. Everyone you love is taken away from you" Dearing said trying to get to Gibbs' emotional side. "Well…not quite everyone, am I right agent Gibbs?"

Now Jethro Gibbs was more confuse than ever. He was curious of what he meant. He looked at him with a questioning look. And of course Dearing picked that up right away.

"Oh you thought I didn't know about her didn't you? Your boss?" "She's definitely a keeper, a very beautiful woman. I can understand why you fell for her agent Gibbs. But I'm sorry to say this but you're gonna have to give her up for someone else" he said warning Gibbs a little.

Gibbs was standing there quietly. What the hell was he talking about? How did he know about Jen? And why did he say that he have to give her up for someone else? What was his reason for bringing it up? So many questions wandered around Gibbs' head. He squeezed his fists harshly and grinned his teeth.

"Don't worry, you'll meet this other guy soon enough. Though I don't know who he is, so don't bother asking me. He just called me one day and told me about you and her" Dearing told him.

Gibbs was confused. Was there someone after Jenny? Was she in danger?

"And as for you and I…I think we both know that this ends right here" Dearing picked up the gun next to him and started to play around with it. Then he lifted it up and pointed the Beretta at Gibbs' chest.

"I don't care if you take my life; I don't have anything to live for but a job. You're looking at man with nothing. Killing me will only make me happier. My wife and daughter are waiting for me. But the moment you pull that trigger at me, you'll be as good as dead. My agents will never let you walk out of here alive" Gibbs replied dryly.

He laughed. "This won't hurt much Agent Gibbs, it'll only take…" before Dearing could finish that sentence, Gibbs pulled out a knife and threw it at his chest.

"…a second. Yea it does" Gibbs picked up the Beretta. "Rule no.9 Never go anywhere without a knife" he headed towards the front door.

Outside, the agents saw the door opening slowly and everyone were on their marks. They were all surprised that Gibbs was coming out of there alive. Tony and the rest of the team sighted with relief.

Although everything turned out to be alright, Tony noticed the worried in Gibbs' eyes. He thought that Gibbs would be happy with Dearing gone. But no. There was something else to it.

"Boss? You okay?" Tony questioned Gibbs and soon Ziva and McGee followed his lead. Gibbs didn't answer.

"Let's wrap this case up and go home!" Gibbs announced, avoiding Tony's question. He didn't want to say anything before he was certain of this suspicious he had. There was something about what Harper Dearing said that Gibbs couldn't get it out of his mind.

_**Jenny's Townhouse**_

Jenny was in her nightgown, sitting on the edge of her bed, rolling her thumbs praying to God that Jethro would make it out of there safe and sound. She was sitting there for 30 minutes already, but it felt like a minute to her.

Outside of Jenny's house, Gibbs sat in his car right across the street, looking up her bedroom window. The lights were still on. He thought of her and the next thing he knew he was out of his car, standing in front of her door ringing the doorbell. He snapped out of it when he heard the bell ring. Jenny opened the door, she was standing in front of him and he didn't know what to do or say. This was a first…a Leroy Jethro Gibbs speechless.

Jenny stood there looking at him. Waiting for him to say something. She was more than happy to see him alive, standing outside her house. She made a sound, letting him know that she was about to cry any second now. Jethro stepped closer and closer to her. He touched her face gently, swapping away her tears and then put both of his hands on her waist. He swayed her a little before hugging her tightly. Jenny cried in his arms, she didn't hold anything back.

_**Five minutes later **_

Jenny sat on her couch in the living room in front of the fire place, stroking Jethro's hair as he rested his head on her lap. There was no one but them, alone.

"Jen?" He said softly with a whisper.

"Mmm…" she mumbled back at him.

"You weren't there with me – Why?"

"I Couldn't. I knew you would do anything to bring him down, even if it means scarifying your own life and yours only. I wasn't gonna be there and watch you do it" She whispered to him, still had her hands in his hair.

Gibbs sat up, looked at her then took her hand and kissed it. Then moved his mouth to her left cheek, made it down slowly to her lips. Jenny responded to his kiss. The kiss was slow and gentle. Then Gibbs changed his tactics. His mouth moved faster and faster. Hot and passionate kisses were exchanged between them. Jen wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands wandered down to her stomach, untying her rope, and then his hands went under her night gown. When she felt his cold hands on her body, she pulled away, finding oxygen.

"I Can't, I Can't" She kept repeating. She looked at him. "I want this Jethro, but…"

"But it's too soon for us to start anything" He finished the sentence for her. And she nodded.

"We still have a lot of problems that needs to be solved. And I'm not talking about the little ones. We have huge issues. It will take a lot of effort, a lot of teamwork and a lot of time" She said to him.

"How long?"

"I don't know, maybe weeks, months…or even years"

He massages the back of her head and whispered: "When you're ready, I'll be ready. Will do this together" She smiled and laid her head on his shoulder, he stroke her long and curly hair as she tugged herself to sleep.

_**August 22, 2012. Saturday 08.30**_

Next morning Jenny woke up in bed, alone, she didn't know how she got there. The last thing she remembered was resting on Jethro's shoulders. Speaking of Jethro; where is he? It wouldn't be weird if he left her and went home last night.

Then she smelled something delicious. She put on her robe and followed the smell, downstairs in the kitchen. She expected Noemi cooking in there for her as usual. But it wasn't her. She saw Jethro Gibbs standing in her kitchen cooking breakfast. The table was all set for two. He turned around and saw her. Gave her a smile, knew that she was surprised to see him in a kitchen. Can you really blame her? He usually orders take outs whenever he's with her.

"Morning" He greeted with a big smile.

"Hey" She greeted him back. "Thought I smelled pancakes down here" She let out a small laugh. She looked around for her housekeeper and wonder where she could be. "Where's Noemi?"

"Oh, I gave her the day off, so I could spend some time with you" He said with a happy face.

"You did huh? I thought you left last night" She smirked.

"No, you seemed like you needed someone with you last night"

"Jethro" She narrowed her eyes at him. "I was fine"

"It didn't seem like it Jen" He argued. "Besides I wanted to say" He added. And that made her smile go wide.

"Well either way...Thank you for looking after me last night" She smiled at him again.

She walked to stand behind him, watching him to his work. He put his one arm around her waist to bring her closer to him. She turned her face to him and smirked at what he just did.

"What're making?" She asked him with excitement. "I didn't know you could cook Jethro. Thought you only lived for takeout's?" Jenny looks at what's in the pan.

He laughed. "Well, I've always could cook Jen, just didn't show it. Don't wanna get me any more attention from women than I already have" He smirked at his own comment. And she did the same.

"Chauvinist" They both laughed.

"Now go sit down, it'll be ready in a few seconds" He ordered her.

And she did as she was told. Two minutes later he joined her at the table, sitting across from her and handed her a plate with; eggs, pancakes, bacons and sausages along with a cup of coffee.

She digged in, and it was delicious. She looked up at him. "Thank You Jethro"

He sat there and starred at her for several seconds before she had it.

"What?" She asked and tried to eat her food at the same time.

"Nothing…It's just that, I forgot how beautiful you look in the mornings" He said and she blushed at his comment. It has been to long since he told her something like that, and it felt warm and good.

"Yea yea just it your eat food Jethro" She reached her hand to punch him on his arm.

After finishing breakfast, Jenny offered to do the dishes and Jethro excuse himself to use her shower.

_Inside Jenny's bedroom_

Coming out of the shower, Gibbs dried himself off. He sat on the right side of her bedroom, looked around it and his eyes stopped at the nightstand. He was curious of what she kept in there. He expected to see books lying there, but ooh how he was wrong. He picked up a picture. The picture was upside down. But before he could turn it over he heard Jenny behind him.

"Jethro what are you doing?" She asked seriously, looking at what he had in his hand. When she realizes what it was, she gripped it and took it from him.

"What's on that picture Jen?"

"It's nothing" Avoiding his gaze. "I think you should go now. The colonel probably wondering where you are right now".

"I don't think so. She's probably on her way back to her beach now" He answered.

Jenny looked chocked, realizing what just happened. She may look sad for him but inside she was gloating like a High School cheerleader. "I'm sorry Jethro" She said with sympathy.

He laughed. "No you're not, but I appreciate the thought though" She never could lie to him very well. He saw Jenny took the picture and put it in the pocket of her robe.

"You okay Jen?" But before she could answer his question, her home phone rang.

"Excuse me" Jen said and answered the phone. Jethro headed out her bedroom but stopped at the doorway. "Shepard" He heard her announce her name.

_On the phone_

"Honey I'm home" A man said with a deep dark voice. And Jenny immediately recognizes who it was. "I hope you're home today, because I was thinking of coming over there" He said scaring her. And it worked. She was frightened, tears began to run down. It was a good thing she had her back from Jethro. She didn't want him to get suspicious and ask too many questions.

"What do you want" She demanded from him, struggling to keep her voice together. She thought Gibbs didn't hear anything but he heard her voice trembling.

"What I want is for Agent Gibbs to get away from you. And don't even try to do anything else, you do remember the last time you didn't obeyed me right Jennifer?" he threatened her. Jenny slide her hand in her rope pocket and touched the picture, closing her eyes for a second and remembered what happened the last time. She didn't know what to do. She doesn't want Jethro to go away, she was too afraid, but on the other hand if she didn't do as she was told she would regret her choice forever. She rather have him hate her than have him taken away from her.

She lowered the phone from her ear still kept her back from Gibbs. "Jethro…I need you to go" When he didn't respond to that she yelled. "Now Gibbs!" She ordered him.

He stepped a little closer to her. "Jen, you alright?" He tried to reach for her but she brushed him off too quickly. And he understood what she wants. What the hell is with this woman? One minute she was all sweet and the next she'd gone ice cold. His anger clouded his feelings for her and he rushed out of her house.

"He's out, good. Now you keep him away from you from now on" He ordered her.

Jenny fell down on her knees, crying, had her free hand covering her eyes and let out a crying sound. "Patrick please…Why are you doing this?"

"I want you to be mine! That's what I want from you. You really think I would let you be happy with HIM!?" "Well you thought wrong. You are mine, no one else's! We're gonna finish what we started" with that said he hung up. She threw the phone hard on the floor that it broke. She let out a scream, lying on the floor crying her way to sleep.

_**Next Morning**_

Noemi walked in the house as usual. No señor Gibbs was there to tell to take a day off again. It was 0700 hours. She expected her senora to be sleeping on Sundays. But normally she would wake up now and go for a run. But this time she was not. Noemi waited a while before she knocked on Jenny's bedroom door. "Señora Jenny? Are you still sleeping señora?" No Answer, so she called again and again and still no answer. Noemi slowly opened the door and turn on the light, the bed was empty, strange? She walked by the bathroom and still no Jenny there. When she turned around, she saw Jenny Shepard lying on the floor next to her bed, with a broken phone and her face all red.

"Señora Jenny!" Noemi rushed over to her. When Noemi was about to dial 911 Jenny opened her eyes.

"Señora! You're awake!" "What happened señora?" Noemi eagerly asked her.

Jenny realized what happened and didn't want to give away anything, so she lied to her. "I'm just fine Noemi. I just think I fell off the bed that's all" She faked a smile. But Noemi didn't seem to believe it, but her housekeeper didn't want to push her so she let it be for now. It was not gonna be a second time, not on her watch!

"Si señora. But you are bien now si?"

"Yes I'm fine now, thank you" Jenny said and sat up on the bed.

"I'll go work now señora" Jenny nodded. Damn it! Things were going so well with Jethro yesterday. Why me? Jenny put her hands over her face and rubbed it. Decided to take a nap, just forgetting everything for a while. She needed the rest.

2000 hours. Jenny woke up, looking at the clock. She got up and sat on the bed. She couldn't believe that she slept the whole day through. She was both physically and emotionally exhausted. It was dark outside, Noemi must have gotten home by now. She couldn't see anything so she turns on the lamp on her night stand. She realized rather quickly that she had two shadows; it was hers and someone else's, someone behind her. She took out her SIG from the drawer, slowly before turning around. But before she could even make a move on her SIG, a manly hand grapped it and threw it on the other side of the bedroom. When the light got brighter she saw who it was…Patrick…her worse and only nightmare has finally made its entrance.

"Hi Honey, long time no see" He said smirking at her, made her afraid once again. Jenny felt her body weakened, she dropped her hand and fell down on the bed.

"Missed me" That was definitely not a question. He grapped her shoulders and Jenny shivered on his disgusting touch. She tried to brush him off, but he was too strong for her. There was no one there to help her now, no Jethro, no one, she was alone with him once again.

"Did you like the photos I send to you? Don't worry, I have lots of copies even if you destroyed the ones I sent you" He tied her up, hands behind her back and a tower covering her mouth to shut her up. Patrick sat down beside her, when she felt him touching her, she backed away. He gripped her so she couldn't go anywhere from him, hugging her tightly. He strokes her cheek gently with his fingers. He almost forgot how good Jennifer Shepard felt. He starred at her, Jenny was avoiding eye contact. Then suddenly he grapped her face with both of his hands and pushed his mouth against hers, hard. Jenny was disguised by his kiss. She struggled to get away from him, but then again, she couldn't, he was always a little bit stronger than her. As Jenny was struggling to get away from his kiss, she was working on untying her hands. When she felt he was going deeper and deeper on the kiss she finally untied herself and punched him hard across the face making him suffer, crying in pain. Jenny ran as fast as she could out of the house. Patrick got up on his feet and quickly ran after her. He saw her too far away from him.

"I'll find you again Jenny!" "It doesn't matter where you're hiding, I always find you!" he screamed after her. Jenny just kept running till he didn't see her anymore. Unknown to Patrick, Jenny was hiding behind a big tree. She was hiding over there until a car picked him up and drove away. She felt relieved. She breathed in heavily. She had nowhere to go, no one to turn to. She couldn't even be safe in her own house! Jenny knows that she needed to tell Jethro and the team if she wanted protection, they were the best options. She even felt a little more afraid to tell Jethro than to get captured by Patrick. She stopped thinking for a while and slowly began to walk towards her house. She went inside on the back of the house for safety. She checked the house to see if he bugged it or something, it was safe. But she didn't felt safe at all. It was late on a Sunday night. She decided to change her clothes and drive away from the house a couple of nights, she drove to the Navy Yard. Perhaps she could be safe there for a while.

_**Navy Yard**_

_Monday Morning, 0700 hours_

Tony watched Cynthia as she was holding four cups of coffee in her hands when she walked past him.

"Wow Cynthia! What's up with the coffee? Are you planning on going to a party later or something?" Tony was standing in front of her, blocking the way to the stairs.

"They're for the Director. Apparently she was here since Sunday night and haven't slept since" She frowned.

"Late night ops in MTAC?" Tony asked her.

"No, That's the thing, there was no meetings, no ops, no case files to be signed. And the scary thing is; she was scared when I found her in her office sitting on her couch. And when I touched her, she was all shaken like something bad happened to her, and I mean really bad"

"Wow, did you asked Ducky to take a look at her"

"Yea, but she refuse and said she was fine. I have to get these to her now" She started to walk away from him, but stopped and turned around. "She's not fine Agent DiNozzo, something or someone is scaring her big time" Cynthia said to Tony and got up the stairs and in the office, leaving a concern Tony behind.

Twenty minutes later Ziva, McGee and Gibbs joined him in the squad-room. Ziva noticed Tony was staring at his computer, very quiet, not like the usual DiNozzo.

"Tony, are you alright over there?" Ziva asked him as she sat down on her desk, McGee looked up.

"Yea Tony, you've been really quiet, something happened?" Tim asked him. Gibbs just started to do some paperwork, figured there was nothing serious about it.

"It's not about me. It's the Director" And that got Gibbs' attention, he looked up and his eyes focused on his senior field agent.

"What about her DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked. Tony looked up and faces everyone as they were all staring at him with concern eyes.

"I saw Cynthia this morning, she carried a bunch of coffee cups, and they were for the Director. She said the Director has been here since Sunday night and haven't slept since. Cynthia said that she was really scared, like scared scared" "That's not exactly like her, I mean she's never scared. She castrates men for living for crying out loud" Tony said with a loud voice.

"Yea well you're right about that?" McGee added. "Should we be concern about this?"

"I don't know, what do you think boss?" When Tony turned to asked him that, Gibbs was nowhere to be found.

_**Inside Jenny's office**_

Gibbs saw Cynthia tugging her boss in on the couch. Cynthia noticed Gibbs.

"Cynthia, clear everything to today, she needs some rest" Gibbs said to her.

"I already did agent Gibbs" Cynthia replied back, and he signed her to leave the two of them alone. As soon as Cynthia closed the door behind her, Gibbs went over to the couch and sat next to Jenny, watching her sleep, stroking away hair that was covering her face. She always looks so peaceful when she's asleep.

_Two hours later_

Jethro watched as Jenny began to wake up. He has been in her office for two hours now. They didn't have any case yet so it didn't matter how long he was in her office at the time. Jenny stretched out her arms and legs to wake herself up, realizing that she was in her office. She remembered how she got there and why she got there. She noticed Jethro sitting closely to her and touching her face with gentle hands. She felt safe for the first time since Patrick's visit. They looked at each other and he took her in his arms and she cried.

"It's okay Jenny" He said, trying to calm her down. When they broke apart, Gibbs decided to get some answers from her. She scared her assistant and his whole team including Gibbs himself quite a bit. Even though they didn't parted with good words a few nights ago, he still cared for her and meant everything he said when they had the talk in her living room. He was gonna be there for her. They were gonna get through any obstacles together, no matter how hard or long it was gonna get.

"Even though you kicked me out of your house, I still meant what I said when we were cuddling on your couch" He said smirking at her, trying to make a joke out of the situation, figured that she needed som cheering up. And it did, she laughed at him.

"You and only you is the only person I know that can make a joke out of something like this Jethro" She smiled at him. Then he got serious.

"Are you ready to tell me about it Jen, I think you've postpone this long enough now" Jenny looked down, avoiding his gaze.

"Actually, no I'm not ready to talk to you about this just yet Jethro" She saw the disappointment in his eyes. "But I promise you something, I will tell you…when the time comes"

Gibbs wasn't happy with her answer and she could see that, but he was gonna take it this time. They don't need another argument, they just needed to spent some time together and everything will be alright.

_**Downstairs in the Squad-room**_

"The boss has been there a few hours now right?" Tony pointed out.

"What makes you think the boss is in her office?" McGee questions him.

"McGee…surely you can see how Gibbs got very serious when Tony mentioned that something was wrong with the director? As soon as he mentioned the Director, Gibbs must have rushed up there to go see her, fast enough that we did not see him" Ziva said looking at McGee.

"Ziva's right. Paris, I mean they were partners once and maybe even more than that" Tony added.

The conversation broke off when McGee's phone rang. "Guys! Bodies in Norfolk"

"I'll go get Gibbs, Ziva you get Ducky and Palmer and McGee you gas up the truck!" Tony ordered them.

Tony headed upstairs to the office; he opened the door and saw his two bosses cuddling up with one another. Tony blushed, felt slightly embarrassed that he interrupted them. Jethro and Jenny broke apart when DiNozzo made a sound.

"Eeem…Boss? We've got a case over at Norfolk" Tony said looking away from what he walked in to. Gibbs of course was pissed at Tony for disturbing his time with his woman.

"Well what are you waiting for DiNozzo, go with the others!" Gibbs practically screamed at him.

"Actually boss, we were waiting for…" Tony stopped at that when he saw the famous Gibbs glare looking right through his soul. "I'm moving now boss, see ya there" Tony said and ran off. Jenny let out a laugh at what she has witnessed.

"Damn him!" Gibbs cursed out. Jenny touched his face.

"Jethro be good with him, if anything we should feel sorry for him" Jenny warned him.

"Why the hell should we!"

"Because…He caught us in a very uncomfortable position, that's why" Jenny pointed out.

"But he was interrupting our time together Jen" Gibbs made his baby face at her.

"Well…you don't have to worry about that, you'll get what you need tonight, that's a promise" "Now go. I believe you have a case to work on Agent Gibbs" She ordered him, got in her Director mood.

"Yes ma'am" Gibbs saluted and walked out of the door. Jenny was happy with him by her side. She totally forgot what happened to her the other night. She yawned, tired.

"Maybe I should go back to sleep for at least a couple of hours again, looks like I need it. Jethro should be back by the time I wake up" She lay down on her couch and drifted off to sleep.

_**NCIS Truck**_

On their way to the crime scene, Tony, Ziva and McGee sat in the truck driving to Norfolk.

"Tony what happened up in the Director's office? We heard a lot of noise" McGee was curious.

"Well I don't think we should go wondering if something happened with our two bosses while they were partners anymore" Ziva and McGee looked very confused.

"I kinda walked in on them hugging and cuddling with each other" Tony cleared it out for them. And they laughed. "It's not funny guys!"

"Yes it is Tony. Now it all makes sense why he gave you the stare when we met him down the garage" They continued to laugh.

"Oh great, I'm gonna get a lot of unexpected punishment today from the boss-man" Tony frowned and rubbed the back of his head. Expecting some good old head slaps from Gibbs today which he doesn't look forward to

**And there you have it, the end of the fifth chapter; it was longer than the others. Figured you guys deserved it for still keeping up with my story.**

**Thank you so much!**

**Please let me know what you think of this one!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**/Julia**


	6. Chapter 6

**Unbreak My Heart **

**Chapter 6**

**A/N**

**Yeey, finally chapter 6 has arrived. To be honest with you I had a hard time writing this one, you'll see why. Hope you'll like it so far! **

_**At the crime scene**_

"What did you find Duck?" Gibbs asked the M.E.

"Well we know that this poor fellow here died approximately 14 hours ago by most likely these bullets"

"How many bullet holes are there?"

"We found four holes, and two of the bullets came through and I imagine two are still in there. I'll know more once I have him back at the yard, IF Mr. Palmer would stop texting instead of doing his job" Ducky narrowed his eyes at Palmer.

"Oh sorry doctor, it was Breena who…Never mind" Palmer said knowing by the look of their faces that they didn't care about his problems right now.

From the other side of the street Tony came running towards Gibbs and Ducky.

"Boss the victim's name is Victor Hemning. He's a Navy captain, stationed at the USS. Houston. No wife no kids. Parents died years ago. I talked to some of the crew and apparently he used to keep to himself" Tony informed him.

"Good" Gibbs said and for a second there Tony thought that maybe Gibbs forgot all about his little accident in the office, but then the headslap came.

"That's for disturbing my private time!" Gibbs replied scary through his ears.

"Sorry boss, I'll try to knock next time" Tony apologizes like a little boy done wrong.

A second slap on the head came without expectation. "There won't be a next time DiNozzo!" In the back, Tony could hear Ziva, McGee, Ducky and Palmer all laughing at him.

"Take this car to Abby, and make her take a look at it!" Gibbs yelled at his team as a final thing before he walked away.

_**Back at the Navy Yard**_

_Down at the Garage_

"Oh hey Gibbs!" Abby cheered.

"What do you have for me Abs?"

"Always straight to the point my silver hair fox" Gibbs smiled.

"I found two casings along with two bullets, and some prints" "And that's not even the best part, looks like our killer was sloppy and left the murder weapon behind in the car, we're talking amateur here Gibbs! This is an easy case. I think I'll even go home early today" Abby said smiling widely at Gibbs and he let out a laugh himself.

"Well if you solve this case before my team does, then I'll treat you for CafPows a whole month" Gibbs said to her, and as his answer Abby hugged him.

"Gibbs, you know that I will solve this case before lunch" Gibbs smiled again and started to walk to the elevator when Abby grapped his arms.

"Gibbs wait! I have one question for you"

"Okay shoot!"

"Rumor has it that you and the Director are dating" Abby asked him, slightly uncomfortable with her question.

Gibbs frowned. "Is the rumor's name DiNozzo?"

"I'm not a squealer Gibbs" Abby said defending herself. "Now answer my question" Without answering her question, Gibbs just walked away smiling to himself. As he got in the elevator Abby yelled after him.

"So is that a yes?" "Typical Gibbs" Abby replied shaken head. "Mommy and daddy are so together right now" She cheered.

_**Autopsy**_

Jimmy and Ducky are discussing Jimmy's and Breenas upcoming wedding.

"I don't know what to do doctor, should I be a part of the planning or do I just take a step back and let her get what she wants?" Palmer asked Ducky, clueless of his situation about his fiancé.

"You should not step back my dear boy. Of course you should please your bride, but it is your wedding as well…"

"But in the end it's all about the women!" Gibbs replied as he walked in the autopsy interrupting Ducky.

"Well not necessary agent Gibbs…" Palmer started.

"Well it is Palmer, I've been there a few times myself" Gibbs explained to him. Gibbs turned his attention to Ducky. "What do you got for me Duck?"

"Nothing much to say, he was a drinker for sure. His liver was swollen, had a heart like an 80 year old. Two bullet holes which Mr. Palmer here is to take these to Abby's lab"

"Of course Doctor!" Jimmy took the evidence jars from his hand and disappeared out of the room.

As Ducky was cleaning his hands Gibbs walked to stand beside him.

"How is our lovely Jennifer today?" Ducky asked calmly.

"Well it goes…it's moving forward, but she still keeping some things from me, and it's tearing her apart Duck" Gibbs frowned.

Ducky turned to face his concern friend. "She will tell you in her own time Jethro, you just need som patience, which I believe none of you have it, always want everything in your own way" Ducky laughed and Gibbs smiled at his comment about him and Jen, which is the truth.

"I heard you and Jennifer is back together?" Ducky asked curiously.

"Well I don't know anything yet, there are a lot of things that are still unclear between us Duck, she's not ready to commit anything yet, and hell I don't even know if she ever will! And I don't won't to push her to it either. I just enjoy every moment I've got with her" Gibbs answered, not knowing what's gonna happen with his and Jen's relationship.

_**Squad room 1200 hours**_

Tony, Ziva and McGee are sitting at their desks eating lunch.

"This…was the easiest case we'd ever had!" Tony said with a mouthful of burritos. "I mean what kind of murderer is leaving their gun behind after a kill!? It's unbelievable!" He laughed. McGee just continued eating his burrito, enjoying it a lot. Ziva looked around.

"Gibbs is not back from his lunch yet" Before she knew it Gibbs walked out of the elevator, walking passing them, up the stairs, and in to the director's office. Tony's eyes goes wide open.

"He must have bought her some lunch. Wow…he's treating her like a royal queen, must be expecting something in return" He smirked as Ziva threw a paper ball at him for thinking about their bosses like that.

"Tony! It is very unprofessional to talk about our bosses like that, what if they hear you saying it?"

"So what!? They're not gonna do anything, the news is wide open, it was this morning's news. Besides I think half of this building already knows about it.

"You mean because you sended e-mails to every one you know in this building to collect your stupid bets about them!"

"Well you have to have some fun in your life right" Tony smirked as they looked up at the top of the stairs.

_**Inside Jenny's office**_

"I haven't eaten take out foods in forever" Jenny replied to herself.

"You mean you cook for yourself?" Gibbs asked amusing himself.

"Don't be ridiculous…I have someone doing it for me" They both smiled.

As they were enjoying eating their lunch, Gibbs spotted her shredder, looks like she have been destroying some things in here, he thought for himself. And at the edge of the shredder looks to be like some sort of photos. Why would she be destroying photos, if anything you should keep your photos to remember them.

"Hey Jen?" She looked up when he called for her. "Shouldn't you be keeping your photos instead of destroying them" He said sarcastically, not knowing what he was talking about.

Jenny looked paled, she hasn't been thinking about Patrick since Jethro comforting her in her office this morning. Now that he brought that up, she lost her apatite. She put down her fork and knife, walked quickly to the shredder and destroyed the last piece of the photograph that Gibbs saw. Their moment interrupted when Gibbs' phone began to ring.

"Yea Gibbs!" He answered annoyed. "I'll be right down" "It was Abby, I have to go. Eat your lunch and I mean eat it all" He ordered her and she rolled her eyes. He gave a quick kiss on the cheek then walked out of her office.

"Abs! You've got anything on that print from the gun in the car?" Gibbs asked as he walked in into her lab.

"Gibbs…Would I have called you down here if I haven't got anything for you" Abby said dramatically, slightly heart by his words.

"Abs…" He glanced at her.

"Right…" She smiled, making fun of him, knowing that he always liked straight answers. "Okay…AFIS didn't get a match so I ran the test through Interpol, and guess what?" Abby asked him but Gibbs couldn't reply instead he just continued to glance at her.

"…This is the first time ever that I got to work with this kind of league" She said interesting.

"Abby what league!" Gibbs was about to lose his patience. "Do you have a match or not?"

"No! But if you can make Mr. MIT smart ass upstairs who's claiming to be better at this than me, run this serial number on the gun, you'll get a match of who it belongs to" Abby said, then took a sip from her CafPow. Gibbs nodded and was about to walk out of her lab when suddenly he stopped at the entrance.

"Hey Abs? You never told me what league it was"

It took a while before she answered him.

"It's a bounty hunter league Gibbs"

_**Squad-Room**_

"Hey McGee! Run this serial number on the gun for me will ya!" Gibbs said with a loud voice. McGee gave him a confused look.

"Your e-mail from Abby...!" Gibbs made it clear to him. McGee understood, put down his burrito and did what Gibbs told him to do. Gibbs waited eagerly for the answers. It took a minute before Tony and Ziva joined them at McGee's desk.

"Right…Boss? I've got a hit. This guy is known for being a bounty hunter; the most dangerous people in the world hire him whenever they want to hunt someone down. He's very dangerous boss, wanted in every continent"

"His name?"

"His name is Patrick, just Patrick though. Looks like he's been traveling with the same first name but with different last name" McGee informed him.

Gibbs was staring at the picture on the screen with Tony and Ziva behind him.

"Where is he now?"

"It says here he disappeared almost two decades ago" "No one knows where he is" McGee says.

Taking his eyes of the screen, Gibbs saw Jenny as she walking out of her office. They both gave each other a secretive smile. Jethro watch her as she made her way down the stairs towards him. He was meeting her half way there.

"Agent Gibbs" She tried to be professional but couldn't help but smile at him.

"Director Shepard" He greeted her back, smirking himself as he watches her struggling with maintain her professional side.

"Working on your case form this morning?" She asked him, and then glanced at Tony. Tony and Ziva watch the two flirt with each other, it was so obvious that they did. They couldn't hide it even if they tried.

"Any luck so far?" She asked flirting with her eyes.

"Just got our murderer, some bounty hunter" Jenny nodded, didn't really paying any attention to what he was saying, she was just looking in his eyes.

"Care to enlighten me agent Gibbs?" Still flirting. Gibbs led her to the screen and Jenny's eyes went dark when she sees the picture of who it was on the screen. Gibbs felt her body shaken with fear while still holding her arms. He turned to look at her. Her eyes dark, her face was so pale. Jenny felt the whole world just turned black, it was just her and the picture, no one else was in the room.

"Jen?" Gibbs asked with concern. You could see that the others were also. She just turned her head to face him, faked a weak smile at him then turned her heels towards the stairs. When she started to walk she stopped when she heard Jethro's voice calling for her.

"Jen?"

"I don't feel well Gibbs, I think I'm just gonna take a nap on the couch in my office. I'll be fine after that. I promise" She tried to assured him. She walked out of the room helplessly. Her agent saw their director trying to walk straight, but they couldn't help but notice the weakness in her legs.

_Jenny's office_

Jenny couldn't even think about it. Jethro was about to know everything about this man she has been hiding from. All she thought of was being left alone. If she knows Jethro right, which she does, it would be the matter of time before he storms in here and demanding some answers from her. It was obvious, the way she acted, that she knew the man on the picture. Any one could've seen it.

Jethro storming in her office came sooner than she thought. Everyone outside the office could hear how hard the door slammed against the wall.

"Okay…It's time for you to tell me everything about your little secret Jen, because I don't know how much it'll take for me to get to you?!" he screamed at her, obviously losing his mind with her secretive behavior.

Jenny couldn't do anything but agree with him, it was time that he knows the truth, and the whole truth. She couldn't hold this inside her any longer. It needs to get out, and the time has come for her to tell everyone.

"You're right" she said, standing closely and looked down at her feet. Embarrassed of what he would react if she told him her dark secret that she's been keeping for herself in almost two decades. "It'll probably be better if you call your team up here to, they'll need to know everything if they gonna help you solve this case" Gibbs was slightly surprised at her for giving into him so easily, but it was now or never.

_A few minutes later…_

Gibbs, Tony, Ziva and McGee gathered around the desk while Jenny sat on her chair, feeling slightly uncomfortable with herself and the whole situation

"You all probably are wondering why I reacted like that when I saw the picture of that man in the squad-room" She started. "And to answer to your common questions is; yes, I do know that man you're looking for" "You know that his name is Patrick and that he uses different last names" "But when I first met him, his name was Patrick Hanson, almost 20 years ago" She turned her eyes to look at Jethro. He just starred at her.

"What's your relationship with him Jen?" Jethro finally asked her, Jenny swallowed hard. She looked him in the eyes and replied; "He was my fiancé" Gibbs and his team were all chocked at what they have heard out of their director's mouth, especially Gibbs. Never could he imagine that Jenny was once in love with someone, someone she was gonna marry to, let alone a murderer, a bounty hunter! He was confused, they all were.

"Of course, at the time I met him, I didn't know that he was a bounty hunter, or a murderer for that matter. He was a sweet man, gentle and treated me like his own princess" She continued and the team listened to her eagerly. Then she turned her head to Jethro once again and said this only sentence straight to him, and him only; "He was the only man who'd ever loved me" Gibbs felt his heart shattered at her words.

That last sentence he heard her say was filled with emotional feelings that she has been keeping inside of her for a long time, and finally letting it out. He heard her voice tremble with emotions. But she found the strength to continue with her dark story that has been a part of her life for a long time.

"We met when I was in college, he was a business man, visiting our campus and before we both knew it…we both fell deeply in love with each other" She swallowed at the memory. "We decided to get marry after seeing each other only one year. Of course I was a different person back then, a lot more easy going" Her wedding day with him, she remembered very well, the details were in her head.

_Flashback almost twenty years ago…Jenny's wedding day _

_Jenny and her bridesmaids laughed at each other. _

"_Oh Jennifer…you look absolutely wonderful" Jenny heard her mother say to her. _

"_Mom, thank you" Jenny said hugging her mother. Lauren Shepard took a look at her beautiful daughter who was standing in front of her. Jenny was wearing an A-line mermaid wedding dress, which fitted her beautiful figure so well; she had her curled hair up and a long veil. _

"_Here" Her mother gave her a beautiful blue old brooch. Tears began to run down both of the women's faces. It was an emotional day for both of them. _

"_Oh mom…it's so beautiful…this is great, now I have something blue and something old and I already have something new" Her mother put it in her hair, next to her veil._

"_Aww Jenny, you look stunning honey" All of her friends squealed. It was a happy day for her. It was her wedding day for crying out loud! This things happens once in a life time and nothing was gonna ruin her big day with the man she loves. _

_There was a knocking on the door. "Is everybody dressed and ready in there, it's time now" Jenny laughed at her father outside the door. _

"_Yes daddy, we're all dressed up and ready to roll!" Everybody cheered. Then her father opened the door and looked at her beautiful daughter. Her mother kissed her on the cheek. _

"_Good luck darling, see you outside" her mother said then gave Jenny's father a quick kiss on the lips. Her mother walked out of the room along with her bridesmaids and friends, leaving father and daughter along to talk with each other. Jasper Shepard walked towards his daughter. _

"_I can't believe I'm gonna give you away to another man today" Her father said with sad eyes. Jenny rolled her eyes._

"_I'll always be your little girl who wants to be sitting on your lap once in a while daddy" Jenny said with a smile to assure him that she will always be there with him, no matter what. _

_Outside the house, in the beautiful garden, dressed with white and pink roses leading the way to the altar. Jenny's friends and family was gathered around on this wonderful day. There was high profile military, Navy, and US government invited everywhere, and well it has to be, because Jasper Shepard was an important person in the US Navy and he knew a lot of people while playing politics._

_Everyone turned their attention to the gate filled with flowers. Bridesmaids and grooms began to walk on the white carpet. Then the music started to play and everyone stood up to welcome the bride. Jenny along with her father came through the gate, and you could see everyone smiling widely, she looked amazing, Jenny heard someone say in the background. Jenny felt nervous, she had this feeling that something was wrong, that this was all wrong. She sqeezed her father's arm tightly and Jasper felt her hands. _

"_Are you okay honey?" He asked his daughter. Jenny smiled weakly at him, and of course Jasper knew what was wrong, he knew his daughter to well. He felt that his daughter didn't feel comfortable with this whole thing, she was shaken, he could tell, even if no one else couldn't, not even her mother. _

"_Dad? It doesn't feel right, something's wrong" She whispered to him and walking to the aisle at the same time. _

"_It's not too late to back out of this honey, no one will judge you" Jasper Shepard hugged her hand tightly and assured her that he was always by her side, no matter what her decisions will turns out to be. _

_But before she could answer him she was already standing there, on the aisle, facing the man she was gonna marry and living with for the rest of her life. Her father gave her a kiss on the cheek and handed her over to Patrick. _

"_You look stunning honey" Patrick whispered to her and she smiled at him, but the smile was not by her choice, she had to bring it out with force. Patrick took her hand. She shivered at his touch. Behind them, Jasper Shepard felt uncomfortable with his daughter marrying this guy, his daughter didn't felt good about this, and he wanted to do something, but felt like he couldn't. _

_As the priest talked about love, Jenny felt more and more uncomfortable standing up here with Patrick. It made her question her decisions about her wedding. Was it too soon to be marrying someone? She loves him, and if he loves her too he would understand, no doubt._

_Then before she knew it the priest asked Patrick if he would take her to be his wife; and he said 'yes', then the priest turned to her._

"_Jennifer Shepard, do you take Patrick Hanson to be your wedded husband?"_

_Jenny hesitated and Patrick saw that in her eyes, he was about to say something when his phone rang. He answered it quickly. Jenny looked at him desperately, wondering what was wrong. The audience was all confused of what was going on. They started to look at each other for answers. _

_Patrick's eyes went dark; he put his phone in his pocket and looked at his bride. He cherishes her face, kissed her and took her in his arms. Then in came FBI, CIA Agents, storming their wedding, pointing their gun at Patrick, snipers were everywhere, ready to take the shot. _

"_You know that I love you right? Remember that baby" Patrick whispered to her. Jenny was as much confuse as everyone was. Then she felt something pointing at her stomach. Then it came, *Bang*. It wasn't the guns that were fired from the FIB's, the CIA's or the snipers. The crowed screamed at the sound, Jasper Shepard worried about his daughter. They all stood up, not knowing what the hell was going on. _

_Jenny felt something wet, it hurts, and then her knees went weak. She put her hands on her stomach when Patrick let go of her. The agents ran to him, brought him down on the ground and handcuffed him. _

_Jenny was shaken, she turned her head to her parents, and her hands were still on her stomach covering something up. Then she fell on the ground slowly, her parents and friends ran to her as quickly as they could. She took her hand from her stomach and revealed the gunshot wound. It was bleeding so much; the blood ran down everywhere covering her beautiful white wedding gown. Her mother screamed, her father was in chock of what just happened. _

_Present day_

"…I lost a lot of blood. They lost me several times in the OR" My father was furious. He tended to make sure that Patrick stayed in prison as long as he kept breathing" As Jenny told them her story, tears was covering her face. "Then just a few nights after he got arrested, someone was bailing him out, of course my father went crazy" "My father tracked down Patrick's boss. His name was René Benoit" Jenny said, revealing why she was so obsessed with hunting him down.

"But no one seems to track Patrick down. But after my parents death he showed up again. Somehow he managed to make my life miserable. And since then I have been running away from him" The team listened carefully as Jenny continued her story. "Until now" She wiped her tears away, stood up, facing her team of agents. "So that's it, the story of my life" She said before walking out of the room.

Gibbs and the others stayed in her office, stunned of what they have heard. All this time, they have been given her some hard times, but knowing what she went through her whole life they understood her better know, why she did what she did, it all made sense at the end.

Gibbs didn't know what to say. Jenny Shepard, the woman he thought was a cold hearted ice queen has a past, and a dark emotional one. He knew that she wanted him beside her today, making sure that she was safe and alright. But all he could think of was taking this bastard down. He was gonna suffer for what he have put her through.

**Don't forget to leave a comment! **

**Thank you!**

**/Julia**


	7. Chapter 7

**Unbreak My Heart**

**Chapter7**

_**Squad-room, Monday 2000 hours**_

Gibbs and his team were working their ass off to find Patrick. After what they have heard from the Director this afternoon was unbelievable. They felt sorry for her, especially Tony, who has been blaming her for his relationship with Jeanne. Although he forgot about it a long time ago, but the feeling came back when he heard her story.

Ziva has been Jenny's friend since their worked together in Egypt. But she never knew enough about her life, she was quite about it, kind of like Gibbs.

Gibbs sat at his desk trying to focus on this guy they were after, but no luck so far. He got furious at Jen for not telling him about her problems, not coming to him for help. Finally he sat up, pushing his chair backwards.

"Anyone got anything on this guy?!" He asked his team and they shook their heads. Gibbs was angry. "Find me everything about this guy, and you better have something for me when I get back!" he yelled at them before stepping in the elevator. At the same time Abby walked in the room.

"Wow, what's wrong with Gibbs?" She asked, and then narrowed her eyes at Tony. "Tony what did you do to him this time?" Abby crossed her arms.

"It wasn't Tony Abby" McGee corrected her and Abby just looked confused at him.

Then Ducky walked in, he was about to go home when he heard Gibbs screaming. "Is there something wrong up here?" Ducky looked at Abby for answers.

"I don't know Ducky? They won't tell me anything" Abby frowned.

"It's got nothing to do with us Ducky, it's about the Director. We'll fill you in on the details" Tony answered. Ducky and Abby looked both confused and worried at each other.

_**Jenny's House**_

Jenny lay down on her bed looking at a picture, crying. "I'm so sorry" She sniffed then wiped her tears away unsuccessfully, because no matter how many times she wiped them away, they'll continue to streaming down her cheeks like a waterfall.

Gibbs parked his car outside of Jen's house, and then walked through her front door without knocking. He didn't seemed to care if she was asleep or not, he just wanted her to feel safe, he was gonna be there for her no matter what, they were gonna get through this together, that was his promise to her.

He looked everywhere for her. The last room he looked was her bedroom, he opened the door and there she was, lying on her bed with her back facing him. He heard her crying, sniffing. She didn't react on him opening the door; she obviously has other things on her mind right now. Jethro slowly walked to lay down behind her. Jenny felt a man's body on her, and she recognized it, Jethro, who else.

"Why didn't you come to me about it Jen?" He asked her with a whispering voice. Had his head closely next to hers, putting both of his arms around her whole body, wanted her to know that he got her, she could feel safe being with him.

Jenny turned her face to him, looking at him in the eyes; "I couldn't, and don't ask me why because I just couldn't!" She answered him with her voice trembling and louder than his.

All night they were lying on Jenny's bed holding each other tightly, like there were only them on this planet. They never let each other go.

The next morning, Gibbs woke up, his hands searching for Jen, but didn't find him. Then he quickly sat up. "Jen!" He screamed for her. Then the bathroom door opened and Jen walked out cleaning her hands with her towel.

"I made coffee downstairs" She smiled, then walked out of the bedroom and down into the kitchen, Jethro followed her behind. She poured him a cup of coffee then they both sat down on the kitchen table. Gibbs took a sip from his coffee and immediately awakens.

Jenny looked up at him and Jethro met her eyes. "Do I still look beautiful in the mornings to you?" She asked trying to make a joke. He chuckled.

"Always" He smiled at her lightly. Then he got serious. "Jen? There was something you said to me when you told us your story. And I have been thinking about it sense"

"Which part?" She asked, taking a sip from her coffee.

"The part where you said that 'he was the only man that ever loved me'. What did you mean by it Jen?" He looked into the depth of her eyes.

Jenny tired after what happened, was trying not to think about it because she knew that he was not gonna like the answer she'll give him.

"I don't think you'll be ready to hear it Jethro"

"Yes I am!" He replied firmly.

"No because you will not like my answer to your question!" Her voice was going higher. "I just wanna spend this day with you, without thinking about anything. Please? Just give me that much" She begged him with her eyes. He took her hand and squeezed it lightly.

"Okay, but then I need answers…"

"…and I'll be answering them as much as I can" She agreed.

"So what do you wanna do today?"

"First we need to call in sick, but I don't know how we're gonna do that, considering you never get sick. Your team is gonna want some answers" She raised her eyebrows at him.

"Well, I'll make sure they don't" He said.

"Sure, you have the powers to do that, I forgot" She joked making him laugh.

"How about we stay at my place today, just you and me?" He asked her, saw her smiling at him, and to Jethro's answer Jenny leaned over and gave him a passionate kiss on his lips, making him want her more. "I take that as a yes" He smirked.

Jenny laughed. "Just let me get a quick shower and then we can head to your place for the rest of the day…"She saw the desiring look on his face, and knew what he was thinking. "Alone Gibbs!" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Spoiling my fun, aren't you Jen?" He smirked at her cute little butt when she walked out of the kitchen room. He wanted to follow her so badly, could you blame him, after the kiss she just gave him? He was going crazy, but he knew that every time she called him Gibbs, she was serious.

In the bathroom, Jenny undressed herself and got in the shower. It felt good with some hot water over her exhausted body. Even though she wanted Jethro there with her, she needed som space to think alone, and with him in the shower with her was gonna make it even more difficult to concentrate, because she knew that he would do other things with her. Jenny smirked at the thought of her and Jethro in London when they were having a shower together after making love in their bedroom. She couldn't walk for hours! She laughed at the thought.

Gibbs who was standing outside of the bathroom heard a giggle, wondering what was going on in there. "Are you okay in there Jen?" She was so busted!

"Uuh yea, just fine. I'm almost ready" She lied quickly.

Jethro didn't buy it, he knew when she was lying and this time she was. 'Must have some sort of flashback of our time in the shower or something' He thought and chuckled for himself.

Jenny got out of the bathroom, seeing Jethro sitting on the edge of her bed waiting for her to get ready.

"I thought you were gonna wait downstairs for me?" She asked him, not wanting him to ask her about her laughter in the bathroom.

Jethro just looked at her mischievously. "You were having flashbacks of us in the shower together didn't you?" He smirked at her.

Jenny was trying not to make eye contact with him. "No I was not…okay maybe I was?" She admitted.

"I knew it!" He cheered. "Which one?"

"London!" She answered as she got herself dressed up in front of Gibbs.

Gibbs got more and more aroused when he sees Jenny getting dressed in front of him, when all he wants to do is ravish it all off of her. "You're doing this on purpose" He grinned his teeth.

"I don't know what you talking about" She answered innocently as she button her see through blouse making Gibbs even more frustrated. "There, now I'm ready to leave. Shall we?" She teased him. And a frustrated Jethro got up on his feet and followed Jen out to his car.

As they were about to get in the car, four men approached them making Gibbs alerted. Suddenly they took out their guns and aiming at Gibbs. But Gibbs was way too fast for them, he pushed Jenny on the ground making her heart her knees and elbow, they were hiding behind the company car. As the gun men took fire, Gibbs shot one on the chest and one on his head. Two down, two left.

Jenny groaned with frustration for not bringing her sidearm with her. She tried to move and help Jethro, but he kept pushing her head down. "Stay down Jen!"

The two gun men were approaching them slowly; Gibbs got a visual on one and shot him on the stomach. But there was one more. Then the firing stopped. A gun was tossed towards Gibbs; it was not his gun though. Gibbs looked up, seeing a tall brown haired man holding both of his hands behind his head, making a signal to Gibbs that he surrendered. Gibbs took out his phone and called his team and the local police. Jenny was still on the ground.

"Jen stay here, I'll be right back" He said to her and she nodded, trusting him.

Gibbs approached the man aiming his gun at him. As he got even closer Gibbs punched him in the face making the man groan with pain. Then he squeezed his hands and handcuffed them.

"Tell me your name you bastard!" Gibbs demanded out of him but the man just smirked and looked to the direction of Jenny, making Gibbs suspicious.

"I think you already know what my name is special agent Gibbs" The man smirked once again.

Jenny was about to have it. She was not going to lay down behind this stupid car while the man she loves was out there risking his life for her. She stood up. "Jethro!" She called for him, but no answer. Then she saw him just a few feet away, but he wasn't alone, there was a man kneeling in front of him, who was looking at her, smiling. She couldn't see his face, but it was familiar for sure. When the light hit the spot, she saw him, Patrick, down with his knees and Jethro behind him.

"Patrick…" She stuttered.

Gibbs, hearing that name from her lips, making him hate the guy even more. He was in chock that this man who he just arrested is the guy they were looking for, the guy who made Jenny ran away from for years.

Then two cars pulled up in front of Jenny's house. Tony, Ziva and McGee ran towards them with guns in their hands.

"Boss! Director!" "Are you okay?" Tony asked out of breath from hurrying to get here.

"What happened?" McGee was next to asked the questions.

"Take him out of my sight!" Gibbs said with disguised. "And call Ducky, there's three bodies here!"

Ziva took Patrick away, putting him in the car.

"Who's he boss? A terrorist?" Tony asked, confused of what the hell just happened to their bosses.

"That...was Patrick" When the agents heard his name, they looked at Jenny who was in shock. She hasn't moved yet, not since she found out that Patrick was here, shooting at them.

"Go back to the Navy Yard, put him in interrogation!" Gibbs said furiously. Then he walked to Jen.

"Jen?" He called for her, she didn't move. He shook her lightly making her jump by his touch. "You okay?"

"He's here…" She whispered, crying. Gibbs took her in his arms making her cry even more.

"I've got you Jen and I'm never letting you go, ever again you hear, never!" He assured her and felt her head nodding against his chest.

_**Navy Yard**_

After putting Patrick away, Tony Ziva and McGee was ordered not to go anywhere outside the Yard. Abby and Ducky walked to them.

"Who was that creepy guy you guys arrested?" Abby asked.

"Well…remember when we told you about Director Shepard's past?" They both nodded. "Well…that's her past" McGee answered firmly. Both Abby's and Ducky's eyes widened.

"Oh dear!" Ducky sighed. "Where are Jethro and Jennifer now Timothy?"

"Gibbs took the director to his place. He is coming in to interrogate him tomorrow"

"Gibbs is gonna interrogate that guy? All hell is gonna break loose!" Abby groaned. But as far as they know, that guy deserves to meet Gibbs' anger. Gibbs will have him begging for mercy within minutes.

"I can't imagine how the director must feel" Abby said, feeling sorry for her boss.

"Well…I think we all can imagine the worse things when you get shot buy the man you once loved" Tony replied with sad eyes.

_**Gibbs' House**_

"I think we should call Ducky to take a look at your knees and elbows Jen" Jethro replied and was helping her over to the couch at the same time.

"It's just scratches Jethro, you're overreacting" Jen assured him as she was sitting down on the couch.

"Fine, but the minute we arrive at the Yard tomorrow, your first assignment is to go see Ducky. Got it?" Gibbs told her strictly.

"Fine…" Jenny gave up the fight, no matter how much she argued with him, he always wins anyway.

Jethro watched her settle down, saw how tired and emotional she was.

"You okay?" He asked her, stroking her hair. She looked up at him.

"Yea, fine, I told you"

"I wasn't talking about your scratches" He pointed out. She looked confused. "I meant how you're doing, emotionally"

She looked away. "It's…just hard, that's all" She was trying to keep her tears away and he could see she was struggling with that.

"Why don't you lay down here while I'll order us some food" She nodded in agreement.

When he came back with the food fifteen minutes later he found her sound to sleep on his couch. He decided not to wake her. She needed the rest, besides she kinda gets grumpy when you wake her up for no reason.

The next morning, Jenny woke up by a heavy breathing on the back of her neck. She turned around and saw a sleeping Jethro hugging her. She started to move around, to wake herself up. And when she tried to get up and move his hand that was around her waist, he grapped her back down on the couch with him.

"Jethro!" She hissed at him.

"Where are you going, it's still early to get up" He mutters half asleep.

"Jethro it's 0600 hours already, we're gonna be late for work if you don't let go of my waist"

"Spoiling my fun again are you Jen" He grumbles at her and let her go. "You want me to help you shower!" He hollers to her as she walked away. In return she tosses a pillow at him making him laugh.

_In the car_

Jenny and Jethro were sitting quietly in the car on their way to NCIS. Gibbs turned to look at her; he saw her playing with her fingers, nervous obviously.

He took her hand and squeezed it softly. "It's gonna be fine Jen" She smiled at him.

_**NCIS Building**_

"Remember what you promised last night?" Jethro asked her and she look confused.

Gibbs sighed. "Ducky, Jen" "He's gonna take a closer look on your knees and elbow" Before she could answer he dragged her in to the elevator with him.

_Autopsy_

Ducky was examinating Jenny as she sat down on the table glaring at Jethro for disturbing Ducky's time for something so little.

"You should be fine my dear, I'll give you something for that later" He said.

"I told you Jethro, I was fine" She snorts at him, Jethro rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry Ducky for wasting your time" She apologized to the good doctor.

"It's quite alright my dear, I must agree with Jethro. It's better to seek a second opinion, I mean what if you suffered a concussion from what happened and you never knew because you didn't come to me" Jenny narrowed her eyes at both of them.

"You gotta be kidding me"

"You see, someone agrees with me, so that makes me right" Jethro laughs, and Ducky shook his head at the two of them.

Gibbs' phone rang. "Yea Gibbs!" Ducky and Jen noticed the expression on Jethro's face.

"What is it Jethro?" Ducky asks.

"The interrogation is about to start" He answers and looked at Jenny who was looking down.

_Outside the interrogation room_

"Boss are you sure you wanna do this alone? I mean considering your relationship with Jenny, it would probably be a bit emotional for you" Tony stuttered, not wanting his boss pissed at him for pointing that out.

"DiNozzo, I'm an investigator, I don't get emotional!" Gibbs hisses at him.

_Behind the glass_

The whole team including Abby and Ducky was standing behind the glass watching Patrick, he seemed very calm and confident, like he knows what's gonna happen. When Gibbs opens the door to start the interrogation Jenny walked in joining the team behind the glass, making Tony worry about her.

Jenny was standing there starring at her ex-fiancé smiling and laughing at Gibbs, she was so disgusted with him. She couldn't believe that that was the man she once was in love with. What was she thinking!

"Agent Gibbs! Took you long enough" Patrick smiled at him playfully.

Gibbs glares up at him, ignoring his sarcastic comment. "You think this is funny?"

"Well I don't know, you'll have to ask our woman that. I heard she shares your bed as well" Patrick muses and moved his face a bit closer to him.

Gibbs slammed both of his hands on the table, making Patrick laugh. "Last time I checked no one shared her bed! And you're not allowed to speak of her again!" "I talk, you answer the questions period!" Gibbs barked at him.

Behind the glass everyone was in chock, they've never seen Gibbs this angry and furious before. Ziva was grabbing Tony's elbow for support and he was happily to take it.

Ducky walks over to Jenny. "Jennifer my dear, you should not be watching this" Ducky says softly.

Jenny looked at him with sad eyes. "If I don't, I'll never get peace. He's gonna pay for what he has done to me and my family and I'm gonna be there watching him suffer. Every minute of it." She answers sharply and continued to watch the interrogation. Ducky was not gonna force her anymore, once Jenny Shepard made up her mind, its stays that way till she gets what she wants. And it was determinate that she enjoying seeing her nightmare suffers.

Back in the interrogation room. Gibbs layed out autopsy photos of the Patrick's latest victim.

"Victor Hemning, a Navy captain you murdered. Why?" Gibbs asked him bitterly.

Once again Patrick leaned closer to Gibbs and whispered; "Because he was in my way"

"You think this is a game?"

"Well it's fun isn't?" Then Patrick turned his head to the glass looking at Jenny, as if he knew that she was in there. "Right Jennifer?" Gibbs watched as he was laughing. He grabbed Patrick's head and turned it to face him.

"Get your dirty eyes off of her!" He snaps.

"I'm not talking until I get to see her" He says and pointing at the direction if Jenny.

"Not gonna happen, you're talking to me" Gibbs snaps.

Behind the room, Jenny took a deep breath, she knows that he was not gonna talk unless he gets what he wants, not even Gibbs was god enough to handle him. She made her way out of the room. Everyone turned their heads and their eyes followed her out. They thought that maybe she had it and was heading to her office, but no they were wrong, she slammed the door to the interrogation room.

"Jennifer!" Patrick cheered. Gibbs walked up to her.

"Jen get out!" he ordered her.

"You don't give me orders special agent Gibbs; I'm still your boss!" She snaps. Gibbs' eyes soften up.

"Jen please, let me handle it" He begged her.

"This is my battle Jethro, I need to end this once and for all" she whispers.

Gibbs angrily slams the door and walked in to the room behind.

"This is wrong for her Jethro, she shouldn't be doing this at all, and everyone can see that this is destroying her inside out" Ducky pointed out.

"What can I do Duck, I can't get to her" Gibbs sighs in protest.

Back in the room. Jenny sat down in front of Patrick.

"How you've been honey?" Gibbs watches as he seduced her with his eyes. It made him wanna go in there and put a bullet between his eyes.

"I'm not yours, you're not mine, let's just leave it at that shall we?" Jenny said firmly, in her director voice.

"Well that's not what it was 20 years ago when you were lying naked in my bed" Jenny gave him a glare of warning.

Gibbs was watching with sickness, he should be in there, not Jen. He shouldn't be watching that man insulting his woman. The others in the room could hear him grinning his teeth.

"We have you for the murder of a Navy Captain along with shooting at a federal agent and an armed federal agency Director. I guess you just lost" Jenny laughed and shakes her head at him, playing with his mind.

"Your mind games don't affect me Jennifer" He shakes his head and looked at her with the eyes of a devil. "I thought I told you to get rid of Gibbs, and by the look on you and his face, I guess you didn't" "And you know full well what happened the last time you didn't obey me, you do remember don't you?" He muses himself. Jenny swallowed hard at his point.

Gibbs and the others looked confused, especially Gibbs. 'What the hell was he talking about? Another thing Jen's been keeping away from me?' Questions were running around everyone's heads and the only one who could answer those is sitting in the room next to them.

"You don't own me anymore, you can't do anything. Last time I checked you're the one whose sitting handcuffed!" Jenny spat.

As her answer he laughed at her comment. "Then why can I feel you tension huh?" He pointed out, and she knew right away what he meant by it. The kiss, the night he broke in to her house. She knew he was talking about that night for sure.

"Oh how I missed kissing you like that night at you house a couple of days ago" he says seductively, and she felt like she couldn't breathe. She was as nauseous as you could be.

Gibbs felt his heart was stabbed several times. He has been in her house! He kissed her against her will! He was dead. Gibbs was determinate of that fact.

Patrick knew Gibbs would be watching, so he looked away from Jenny and straight to where Gibbs was at. "Did you know that agent Gibbs, I was in her bedroom in the middle of the night, tying her up, kissing her passionately in her bed" He laughed. "And on top off that I was doing all the work while she was lying there helplessly" He laughed even higher. Jenny felt her tears streaming down. Then suddenly Patrick stood up, he's hands free from the handcuffs, looking at Jenny who was in shock.

Gibbs was gonna kill that bastard. Gibbs, Tony, Ziva and McGee ran to the interrogation door, when they were gonna open it, it was locked.

"How the hell is this door locked?! Who locked it?!" Gibbs screamed at each one of his agents. "McGee call all units in here, the director is in danger. Now!" He growled. "Someone get me something to unlock the door with!" Gibbs was frustrated. Jen was in danger and he wasn't there with her, to protect her like he promised her he would.

Jenny stepped away from Patrick but he grapped her by her elbow. She struggled, hard.

"Jethro!" She screamed for him and he could hear her. He was trying to break in but it was impossible. The door was of metal.

"Jen!" He screamed back at her.

"Jethro help me! Please!" She continued to scream, crying.

Patrick laughed. "I love it when you scream. But I prefer when you screamed my name not his" His lips was inches from her and she felt disgust by his closeness and his touch. She slapped him and punched him several times, but no matter how many times she hit him, he could always take it.

Outside, Gibbs and a bunch of agents were trying to break in the door. Abby and Ducky watched them helplessly trying. Then McGee came back with a savior.

"Boss I got a key card!" Gibbs snapped it out of his hands. The door opened and he saw Patrick all over Jen, she was struggling. He tossed Patrick across the room, the agents were all over Patrick, handcuffed him once again. Five agents escorting him out.

Gibbs ran to Jen, taking her in his embrace. "Jen!" "It's okay, I'm here now, and I'm not leaving you alone with him again" Ducky came in and took a look at her.

"Jethro she's in shock, she's embarrassed, and she needs the rest" Ducky said.

"I'll take her to my place"

Once Jenny calmed down, they walked out of the interrogation room, seeing that Patrick was kneeling with five agents around him, Jenny felt scared. Patrick stood up, laughing. The agents were holding him tightly. But as scared as she was, Jenny would once again face her fear. She walked over to him, Gibbs tried to grab her arm, but she was out of reach.

She stood there, grinning her teeth at him, looking at him bitterly with her eyes. Then he leaned forward and kissed her. Jenny was taken it by surprise. Gibbs was about to punch that guy in the face when he suddenly stopped. Not only did he see Patrick kissing her, but she was also kissing him. She responded to his kiss. Gibbs was about to run off. He looked away, not wanting to see how intimidate they were.

The two broke away from the kiss, even though Jenny hated him, but he was once the man she loved. She had feelings for him, and that's something that's gonna be hard to let go. The man she thought was the love of her life turns out to be the worst nightmare she'd ever had.

"I hope you rot in hell!" She spat at him in disgust and walked away. Patrick laughed. Gibbs stood at his place.

He took one look at Gibbs. "Jealous much agent Jethro?" He snorts. Gibbs walked up to him and gave him one mean right hook, making his lips split up, then he walked away and the team followed him.

_**Gibbs' House**_

On their way to the house Jenny and Jethro haven't said one word to each other. Jenny didn't want to talk about it, it was too emotional. And for Gibbs, he wanted to ask her so many questions and the main question was why she kissed him. He didn't really wanted to know why, but he needed to know why she did it.

Inside the house they were eating takeout food together. None of them had the apatite; both were playing with their food with the fork. Jenny sighs at Gibbs for not saying anything to her.

"Are you just gonna ignore me tonight Jethro?" She glares at him.

"No it was not the plan" He bitterly answers. "My plan was to make you feel safe with me tonight, make you feel needed of me, comforting you after what you've been through, that was my plan!" He raised his voice.

"So why aren't you?"

"Thought I should give that chance to him" He spat at her. Jenny couldn't believe what she just heard from his lips. The man who was supposed to make her safe and comforting her just made her sick. Right now she almost wished she was in the same room as Patrick.

She stood up, slapped him across the face.

"You, you egoistic bastard!" "After all I've been through tonight; all you can say to me is giving him the chance to touch me again!" "You're not any different from him"

Jethro was pissed for that comment. He stood up facing her. "Then answer me this Jen. Why did you kiss him?!" He says in disrelief.

There it came, the answer to his question last night; 'Why she looked at him specifically when she said those words'. It was simple. Never once had he said those three words to her.

"Why Jen? Can you answer me that much?" He asked her again.

Jenny rubbed her forehead. "Because he was the only man that ever loved me" She whispers to him, but he could hear her loud and clear.

Jethro felt his heart sunk. Where the hell did she get that from? He loved her, more than anyone. She was the one that picked him up from Shannon. He loved her then and still loves her till this day and will always love her.

"Was this your answer when I asked you that question the other night?" She nodded.

"I loved you Jen! How could you not know that?"

"How was I supposed to know when you never said anything to me when we were together" She groans in frustration.

"I showed you didn't I? What more do you want me to do?!" His voice was almost scary loud.

"I want you to say it to me Jethro! Having sex is not the same as love, having sex does not mean you love me!" She hisses making him even more furious. "Not once, did you say it to me, never" "And Patrick was the only one who said it and meant it, I felt loved and I felt someone needed me!" She cried, tears running down once again.

"That's why you kissed him?" She nodded in tears. "Wow Jen, I didn't know you could sink so low" With that said he walked away, out of the door. Jenny was left alone in his kitchen, sinking down to the floor crying, her hands covering her mouth. Her life was a big god damn mess! And she wasn't sure how she was gonna get out of it. The man she loved more than anything else just walked out on her, leaving her broken once again.

**And there you go the end of chapter 7! Kinda emotional but hope you like it anyway. Thank you for all the reviews, it was great to read them, keep them coming!**

**Don't forget to write down your thoughts of it!**

**Thank you.**

**/Julia**


	8. Chapter 8

**Unbreak My Heart**

**Chapter 8**

After a huge fight with Jen, Jethro drove his car far away from his house. He wasn't sure where he was. It was obviously morning. He woke up in his car near a park. He looked at the time, 0730 already!

"Damn it!" He swore and started the engine and drove away to the Navy Yard for work, not thinking that he would meet Jen there. His mind was installed in to get to work as fast as possible.

Jenny was getting ready for work. She slept over at Gibbs' house, praying for him to come back last night. But he didn't. She asked her detail to drive her car to her; she wanted to drive herself in to work today, for once, it has been too long since she sat on the driver seat. On the way to work another car was in a hurry, almost crashed in to hers. Both of the cars stopped.

The drivers got out of their cars and they both were ready to yell at the other, but stopped their mouths from saying something. Jenny stood shocked to see Jethro behind her, and of course Jethro was surprised to see Jen driving her own car to work today. Usually her detail drives her back and forth. Jenny wanted to say something to him but Jethro beat her to it.

"Keep your eyes on the road" Was all he could say, he got in his car and drove away, past her, just like the wind.

Jenny couldn't believe what just happened. That's it? That's all he had to say to me after our big fight last night? She was too stunned to react on his behavior a second ago. She snapped out of it when the cars behind her was honking, making her realize she blocked the road. She quickly got in the car and drove away.

_**NCIS Building**_

Gibbs got out of the elevator, in to the squad-room.

"Morning Boss! Running a little late today are we?" Tony chuckled; Gibbs glared at him to shut the hell up!

"Anything today?" Gibbs asked them.

"Uuh no Boss, but we do have to write a report of yesterday's case though" McGee answered.

Gibbs sighed. He forgot about that. Now he has a report to write about Jen's ex-fiancé, just great! Like his day hasn't been bad enough already. "Well, get on with it! I'll be at Ducky's!"

"Right away boss!" McGee answered him.

When Gibbs walked away, far enough not to hear, Tony spoke up:

"Campfire!" He told Ziva and McGee.

"Anybody noticed something different about the boss today?" Tony asked.

"Well he seemed a lot angrier today" Ziva pointed out.

"Maybe he's grumbling about the case, I mean it was kinda emotional yesterday"

"Yea McGoo we all know that, we were there remember" "But there is something else, we're missing something here people! And we're gonna find out what it is before he ends up chewing us all up"

"And how we supposed to do it then Tony?" Ziva asked.

"We gotta be observant. We got an important mission here people!" Ziva and McGee rolled there as at Tony.

"You have seen way too much spy movies Tony"

_Autopsy_

"Duck! Need to talk to you"

"Jethro! I'm about to start some paperwork, but that can wait a little longer. Mr. Palmer would you take these formulas to Abby to sign please"

"Right away doctor" Palmer replied and disappeared.

"So, what do you have in mind my friend" Ducky asked him.

"It's about Jen…"

"Well go on…"

"We had a fight last night. And I said something to her before I walked out, I think this is the end for us Duck" Jethro said sadly.

"Oh dear, that bad? After what happened last night I would of thought that both of you has gotten together already" Ducky sighs.

"Yea well, so did I…until she kissed him" Jethro rubbed his face, not wanting to say those words out loud.

"I gather that was what the fight was about?" Jethro nodded.

"The problem is with the both of you, is that you are stubborn as hell! Both of you always want to have right, even if it isn't, none wants to back down from the other and that causes trouble for everyone" "I think for once, you need to have a long and healthy conversation about everything, starting from the very beginning…Paris" Jethro looked up at him, knowing that he was right about that, everything started in Paris and after that nothing was ever the same again between them.

Both Ducky and Jethro jumped when the door opened and in came Jenny Shepard. All surprise to see the other.

Jenny ignored Gibbs; she just walked past him over to Ducky. "Doctor I need that report from the Muller case"

"Of course Director" Ducky handed her a file of the case then she walked out. It was like Jethro never existed to her. Ducky signaled to Jethro to go after her and he did, but against his own will.

Outside the autopsy, Jenny stood and waited for the elevator to arrive. When the elevator door opened Gibbs joined her. Jenny was about to get out of it but the door was closed. The ride felt like hours. No one said anything.

Gibbs was about to have it. He switched the button and the elevator stopped. Jenny turned to look at him, glaring at him for stopping it. When Jen turned to switch it back Jethro grabbed her wrist, making her glaring at him even harder.

"Let go of me right now if you wanna leave this elevator in one piece" She threaded him. He let out a laugh.

"Not gonna happen Jen" He said sharply.

"Then let go of me!" She hissed.

"We need to talk" he says.

"Oh did you just figure it out Jethro!" She shot it right back at him. "You walked out on me last night remember"

"Yea well you pissed me off!" His voice got louder.

"If you really wanted to solve our problems, you would have stayed!"

"In that condition? I don't think so; I would of end up killing you, who knows" Jenny just groans in frustration.

"Well maybe you should have!" She shot back.

"Maybe I would…!" He screamed at her. Silence fell on them. Gibbs slammed his hands on the metal door, making him scream in pain. Jenny turned to him, concern. She took his hand to hers and took a look at it.

It felt warm and soft, to be having his hand in hers.

"Does it hurt?" She strokes it softly.

He laughed.

"What?"

"…our mood swings that's what" Jenny's laughter faded away rather quickly.

"We need to fix this Jethro, we need to talk to each other, which I believe is gonna be difficult considering both of us don't want to back down. If not each other, then someone else" She suggested, letting go of his hand.

"You're saying that we need to see a therapist Jen?" He asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"Well yea if it means that it would help this problem between us!"

"The problem between us is because we don't talk to each other Jen! There problem's solved!"

"No it's not solved! We still have lot of issues that constantly haunting us whether it's from the past or present or even the future!"

"I'm telling you that we need therapy Jethro, I won't make you. But it's either this or nothing at all. Because we can't go on like this…" Jenny said as the last thing before she switched over the button, the door opened and she stepped out of it heading over to her office.

Jethro stepped out of the elevator just after Jenny slammed the door to her office; he was standing on the balcony, confused, rubbing his face constantly. So many thoughts were wandering around his head at the moment.

"Damn it!" He punched the railings with his one hand angry over the situation.

_1300 hours_

Tony was playing a game online, trying to be discrete about it, not wanting to be busted by Gibbs, but once again he underestimates him.

"DiNozzo! You have exactly five minutes to get your report ready, or you will be working your ass off this weekend!" Gibbs barked at him.

"Sorry boss"

_Director's office_

"Agent Gibbs are those the reports from yest…"Before Cynthia could finish that sentence Gibbs was already in Jen's office.

"What can I help you with special agent Gibbs?" Jenny asked in her director voice, not taking her eyes off of her paperwork.

"Our reports" She heard him say.

"Put it on the desk over there" Still not looking up at him.

Gibbs was getting irritated by her. "Aren't you gonna go over it?"

Jenny took a quick look at him then continued with her work. "I'll do it tomorrow, I'm about to go out for lunch and when I get back I have to be in MTAC all day" "Was that all special agent Gibbs?" She asked this time looking at him ice cold.

As usual he didn't reply, instead he just walked to the door, but stopped at the entrance, closed the door again and walked to her.

"Cut the director crap Jen, we're alone in this room! Now let's have a talk!" He said sharply, putting both of his hands on her desk as support.

"What about?"

"Our problems god damn it!"

"So…you made up your mind yet Jethro?"

He shook his head and let out a tiring sound from his lips. "If it means so much to you and if it could help solve whatever this problem is…then fine" It was hard for him to admit it, but he wanted to be with her. And for once he was not gonna let her go, he was gonna keep his promise to her, it's now or never.

Jenny couldn't help but smile. "I want you to want this as well Jethro, it's not just for me, but for you too" He nodded firmly. "Well then I'll try to make an appointment then" after that Gibbs walked out.

_A moment later…_

"Jethro wait!" He stopped at the bottom of the stairs, turn his face to her. "We've got an appointment…this Thursday afternoon" Jenny said.

Jethro took one step up, raising his eyebrows at her. "We've got an appointment already, I just made up my mind a minute ago" He said confused. Jenny swallowed and he could see she was kinda nervous.

"Well…I may have…called the…therapist…last week" Jenny stuttered on her words. This time Jethro walked all the way up to her, she could feel him breathing heavily in front of her.

"See…this is why we have these arguments all the time, because you can't communicate!" He grumbles at her.

"Well you're not all perfect either Mr. I'm going home to by boat" She says sarcastically.

"Again…if you weren't acting like an ass I wou…" She stopped him there.

"Can we please save this until our appointment" She said, holding her hand from stopping him from talking any further.

"Fine!" Gibbs replied angrily and walked down the stairs once again, this time with heavy feet.

"And we should probably not talk to each other until then!" She hollers after him. Jethro just waved a hand at her, Jenny sighed at his childish behavior, and she shook her head and walked back in to her office.

Tony noticed Gibbs' mood and couldn't resist asking.

"Something wrong boss?" Gibbs gave him a glare of warning.

"Nothing you should be concern of DiNozzo!"

Ziva laughed at Tony. Then he gave her his version of Gibbs stare.

"Something funny agent David?"

"You should really butt out of other people's personal business Tony"

"If I did then they wouldn't call me the king of gossip for nothing Zee-vah!"

"I will start calling you names if you don't get back to work DiNozzo!" Gibbs barked at him.

"Ooh nicknames from the boss-man, awesome!" Tony gloated.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs was annoyed at him

"Sorry boss, getting back to work right now"

"And we're the hell is McGee?!" Gibbs asked loudly.

"Uuh…he's helping Abby with some nerdy stuff in her lab boss" Tony answered him.

Gibbs frowned and started to get on with his own paperwork. He was definitely not looking forward to the therapy section on Thursday afternoon. Once he and Jen starts yelling at each other, there will be no turning back.

_Next day, early morning_

Outside of Jenny's house, Gibbs was knocking on her door.

"Jethro what are you doing here outside my house?" "It's 2am, it's late you should be sleeping" "And I thought I was clear about not talking to each other until our appointment with the therapist"

He was surprised to see her up this late. "Considering you opened the door I guess you couldn't sleep either" That wasn't a question. She looked down on her feet, hated when he was right.

When Gibbs was about to take a step further, she stopped him with her words.

"I don't think you should come any closer Jethro…I really think we need some space from each other, you know, just to clear our heads. After what happened…it's been an emotional road, not just for me but for you as well" Jenny says with regret in her eyes.

Gibbs knew that, part of what she'd said was true, they needed some space form one another now and then. But even though if he wasn't walking beside her hand in hand, he was always gonna be right behind her, to catch her when she falls.

"I better go then" Jenny watched as he walked to his car and slowly drove away in the dark.

She wanted to kick herself for saying that to him. He was willingly to knock on her door at 2am in the morning and she just pushed him away, just like that! How hard could it be to say: 'Jethro take me to bed'! So frustrated.

_**NCIS Building**_

_Thursday morning 1230 hours_

Jenny walked out of her office and saw the squad room empty. "Ducky!" She hollers for him when he saw him getting off the elevator on her floor.

"Where's Jethro and his team? New case?"

"Aah yes, they just got a call minute ago or so, I'm heading over there myself, but I cannot seem to find Mr. Palmer. You don't happen to know where he is Director."

"No sorry Ducky" She replied, Ducky saw the worrying expression on her face.

"Is there something wrong my dear?"

"No, it's just that we have to go to therapy in an hour" Jenny said.

"Aaah yes, Jethro told me about that. I think both of you are doing the right thing to get this sorted out once and for all" Ducky nodded at her and stepped in to the elevator again to find Palmer.

_**Therapy section 1330 hours**_

Outside, in the waiting room, Gibbs and Jenny are sitting impatiently and waiting for their therapist.

"Would you stop it!" She hissed at him. "Stop stamping with your feet all the time, it makes me nervous!"

"Well I can't. I'm kinda worried…Jen we don't really need to talk to some stranger about our problems, we can try and solve this ourselves" he tried to persuade her in to his option.

"Gibbs, you promised" he sighs. "How many times have we talked to each other huh?" "And how many times haven't we tried to solve this? Always ending up with some big. Fat. arguments!" She looked at him. "We're trying some new ways to deal with it. And if it means that it may be a small chance that this could save us, then I'm willing to try it. So suck it up already!" She screamed the last words closely in his left ear, making him jump a little. She was really pissed at him now for trying to get her to change her mind, when they've come this far.

A handsome man approached them.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Greg Handsome, and yes that is really my last name" Jenny laughed. "You two must be Jenny and Jethro am I right?" He took Jenny's hand first, then Jethro's.

"Yea, how'd know?" Jenny asked him politely.

"Well my receptionist said that you two have been on each other's throats since you walked in that door. Well that and you are my only appointment today" He laughed. Gibbs shrugged. "Shall we?"

"So…we all know why both of you are here, so why not get on with it" Dr. Handsome suggested and they both nodded in agreement. "Right…so what seems to be the problem between the two of you here?" He asked them and they just looked at each other.

Jenny was the one to speak up first. "Well our main issue here is the lack of communication"

"I see…communication problems" The doctor said and took notes. "It's normal between a lot of couples. So don't worry, we're gonna solve this as fast as possible, because I see here that you've book for five appointments so far, is that right?" Jenny nodded. "Well communication problems usually don't take long to solve, it's very common and I'm the best there is about this area" Jethro shrugged at his comment.

"Thank you Dr. Handsome" Jenny nodded at him.

"You love to say that don't you?" Jethro said to Jen, referring to the doctor's last name, he sounded a bit jealous.

"Oh please! Grow up for god sake Gibbs!" Jenny shot back at him.

_**NCIS Building**_

"Hey where's the boss-man?" Tony said and looked around the bullpen after Gibbs.

"Oh I heard he and the director had some therapy appointment" Abby commented while sitting and playing at Gibbs' desk.

Tony got more interested at the subject. He stood up from his desk, made his way to Abby. "Oooooh, do tell me more please" He begged her.

"Well…all I've heard was that him and the director was gonna see a therapist this afternoon" Abby answered him and playing with Gibbs' glasses at the same time.

"Must be trouble in paradise" "When's he coming back?"

Abby shrugged her shoulders. "Don't know, should be within two hours I think"

"That's right Tony. And the boss specifically said that we need to make some progress on this case or else…" McGee stopped right there, wanting Tony to imagine the worse himself.

"Why haven't I heard of this?" Tony said in confusion, looking at everyone.

"I think you were busy flirting with Agent Wilson at the time" Ziva muses herself and laughed, joined by Abby and McGee.

"Yikes!" Tony frowned. "I better get started then, haven't got anything yet" He sighs and went back to his desk.

_Back at Dr. Handsome's office…_

"I wouldn't have said it if you weren't lying to my Jen!" Jethro and Jenny were in the middle of a heating discussion about their latest argument.

"Well I wouldn't have lied to you if you weren't such a bastard all the god damn time!" "God you are such a hypocrite!" She screamed at him.

Gibbs took one look at the doctor who was sitting comfortable in his big chair, watching them arguing like some sort of soap opera.

Gibbs narrowed his eyes at him. "Hey, are you just gonna sit there and watch, I thought you were supposed to help us solve this thing!"

"He's just doing he's job Jethro!" Jenny said defending the handsome therapist.

"By doing what, watching us while were tearing each other a part?!" "What kinda doctor are you anyway, and you supposed to be the best of them all" Gibbs said sarcastically and Dr. Handsome took notes and continued to watch the two of them.

"Don't let it out on him Jethro just because you're pissed at me!"

"You know what I hear from you all the time Jen?" Jenny looked at him. "I hear you defending him since we saw him outside! Maybe I should change my name to Leroy Jethro Handsome for me to get your attention huh is that what I have to do!" He snaps at her.

Before Jen could defend herself from his ridiculously accusation, Dr. Handsome stepped in.

"Okay…take a break both of you. It's time for me to say something here" "I felt there were a lot of inner feelings here, is that it?" No one answered him which he took it as a yes. "Now I've heard a few bad things from the both of you, I want you to say good things to each other. How about you start agent Gibbs"

Gibbs was silenced for a minute before he could answer. He couldn't even think of the good stuff about her, he was too pissed at the moment. He sighs.

"Look in to her eyes and say something good about her" Dr. Handsome explained.

They sat on the couch, on each side, turning to look at one another, awkwardly.

"You keep me happy, always trying to protect me, keep my safe" He replied, at first he said it because he figured it was a part of the section, but then it got deeper and deeper and then he said it with heart.

"I love for everything you have become" He was lost in his thoughts of Jen.

Jenny was stunned of what he just said to her. She was speechless.

Then the doctor turned to Jenny. "Now, Ms. Shepard, I want you to say all the good things you find about him"

Jenny started to play with her fingers, that's how Jethro could tell she was nervous.

"Rule #51" She said right in to his eyes, and Gibbs understood immediately. But the doctor however was confused.

"What's rule #51?" He asked them both.

"Sometimes…you're wrong" Gibbs was the one to answer, but kept his eyes on her, overwhelmed about her love to him.

"I was wrong about Paris; I should have told you about certain things, maybe if I did, we could have been different. I was wrong about a lot of things, and I've made choices I'm not particularly proud of, but the one thing I know for sure…is how much I love you and how devoted I am to you" She said with tears in her eyes.

Silence fell upon them. Dr. Handsome was the one to break it.

"Well that was some…emotional moments there, sensitive words. You manage to take a step further to your love for each other. I'd say we made som progress today, and it was very good, considering it was your first day" "I'll see you again next Thursday" The doctor said.

_**NCIS Building**_

"Tony you should really be working right now, Gibbs should be here any minute" Ziva said, a little annoyed by him.

"Well he isn't here yet Zee-vah!" He replied playfully.

"Tony, Gibbs has the power to show up when you least expect it" McGee rolled his eyes at him. "We're telling you Tony, you're gonna get in to trouble" McGee sings out the last word.

Tony just continued to read his GSM magazine in front of McGee's desk. "The boss-man wouldn't punish his favorite senior field agent probie" He raised an eyebrow at Tim.

"Try me DiNozzo; I'll dedicate my life to make sure you get your punishment if you don't get on with your work!" Gibbs breathed heavily on his neck.

Tony felt his soul just left him alone, facing Gibbs' wrath.

"Uuh hi boss!" how was the therapy section?" McGee and Ziva was stunned at Tony's question, their hands covered their mouths.

'Damn, shouldn't have said that' He thought, McGee and Ziva giggled lightly. Then it came, 'pang'. The slap on Tony's head came unexpected and really really hard, it was so hard that it echoed all across the room.

Even Jenny could hear it up in the balcony when she was on her way to her office. She laughed for herself. "A normal day at the office" She said for herself.

_Abby's lab_

"Abby, you got me anything on that case?" Gibbs asked her as he held out a CafPow to her, which she gladly took.

"Yes I do Gibbs, and they're all good news" Gibbs smiled at Abby's playfully act.

"I manage to find saliva on the piece of paper that you found, and it looks like AFIS got a match" "A Jonah Miller, working as a construction builder" Gibbs kissed her cheek.

"Good work Abs" Gibbs was about to disappear from the lab but Abby stopped him.

"Oh Gibbs by the way, how was the therapy with the director?"

Gibbs walked out. "Personal Abs!" He yelled outside her lab and stepped inside the elevator.

Abby smiled. "Mommy and Daddy are back together!" She screamed out and jumped at the same time making her a bit dizzy.

_1800 hours, Jenny's office_

Jenny and Cynthia are discussing her upcoming schedule next month. "I think we should move the dinner with senator Larkins till next week"

"Yes Director" Cynthia replies. Then the door opened and in came Jethro Gibbs.

"Always know how to use a door, right Jethro?" Jenny said sarcastically. "I think we're done for now Cynthia, go home"

"Thank you Director" Her assistant smiled at her and walked out of the room.

Jenny turned her attention to Jethro. "What can I do for you this evening Jethro?" She said taking off her glasses.

"Well you can start by stop working your ass off all the time and take on your coat" He said and sat down on the couch.

"What for?" She asked confused.

"Because you're going home that's why" He rushed her a little.

"You don't know how to ask nicely do you?" She sighs at him. He let out a laugh. "Besides I have my detail driving me home"

"Not anymore, I told them I'll drive you home myself" He cleared it out for her and she was kinda annoyed.

Jenny sighs again and breathed in the air heavily. "Apparently I have to remind everyone in this building that I'm the boss and not you!" She stood up, took her coat out of the closet and started to walk out and Jethro followed her behind.

_Outside of Jenny's house_

"Thank you for the ride home Jethro" She kissed him on the cheek,

"I drove you all the way from the Navy Yard and home and all I get is a peck on the cheek" He pouted like a four year old. Jenny smiled and blushed.

"We're taking it slow remember?" She looked at him and he nodded in understanding.

Jethro stepped closer to her, raised his hand to touch her cheek, Jenny shivered at his touch. They wanted each other so badly, but Jenny knew that if they were gonna get this another shot, they needed some space from one another. She was the one to break a part.

"Good night Jethro" She said and walked in to her house, closed the door quickly, not wanting to look at him in the eye, because if she did she wouldn't have controlled her desire for him, so she made a decision, fast.

Jethro sighs and got frustrated. "Another step closer and I would have you howling my name in your bed Jen, so damn close!" He groans. He looked up at her bedroom window, knowing that she was already there. "Good night Jen, dream of me when fall asleep" He said convincing himself.

**The end of chapter 8! I know that there are some unfinished questions that I haven't answered yet, like the photo that Jenny keeps in her night stand. But that will come a bit further in to the story. So for the next 2 maybe 3 chapters, I wanna focus on Jen and Jethro rebuilding their relationship. **

**Thank you for your support, and still being with me!**

**Tell me what you think of this one! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**/Julia**


	9. Chapter 9

**Unbreak My Heart**

**Chapter9**

**A/N**

**Here's chapter 9! Sorry for the delay with this one, was on vacation and didn't bring my computer. **

**Has a lot of****Jibbs****in it. Hope you'll like it!**

**Happy reading!**

Jethro was sleeping on his couch. Suddenly he started to move around roughly.

"Jenny! Jenny!" He shouted for her in his sleep. "Jen! Let her go!" He continued to shout. Then he woke up from his dream, realizing he was only dreaming, but it felt so real to him. It was like it happened all over again. Only this time, he wasn't able to get to her in time. Patrick was already there, all over her and he could hear her screaming for his help in his sleep and occasionally when he was awake.

He sat up on the couch, rubbing his head back and forth, sighing and wishing that it never happened, that she never had met him at all. He took a look at the time; 0300 hours. Sighing again, he headed down to his boat to try and clear his head a little.

After working on his boat for what felt like hours, he couldn't take his mind of off the nightmare he had about Jen. He looked at the time, 0330 hours. He only worked on the boat for 30 minutes! He sighed once again. It has been a lot of sighing for the last half hour. He rested his whole body on the side of the boat, rolling his head against it. All he could think of now was to make sure that she was safe from Patrick, which he knew she was. After all, Patrick is sitting in an isolated cell by now with no one to talk to but himself. But even though, Jethro felt like he needed to see her, it would make him feel calmer and he would think clearer.

He decided to drive by Jenny's house.

_**Outside Jenny's house**_

Sitting in his car, Jethro was looking at her bedroom window. The light was on, but lightly. That could only mean one thing; she was scared. In Europe, whenever Jenny couldn't sleep or she was scared of something, she would only wake him up in the middle of the night and ask him to turn on the light for her and having him cuddling up with her, that way she could sleep tightly.

Jethro was just sitting there like he waited for something to happen, he watched her all night, until the sleep finally caught up on him. That night he fell asleep in his car.

Jenny woke up realizing she had turned the light on. "Damn it! Cannot believe I turned the light on because I got a little scarred!" She cursed herself for not had gotten over this childish behavior, She's over forty years old for god sake!

Jenny started to get ready for work. She felt like driving her own car to work today, so she called her detail to not pick her up this morning. When she was all set to go, she grabbed her car keys and walked out of the front door.

She was about to get in her car when she spotted a well-known truck. "Gibbs?" She asked herself. She walked towards Jethro's car, squeezed her eyes to have a better look at him. She sighed for herself, seeing him sleeping like a baby in his car. Apparently he didn't lock the door. Typical him, first his house and now his car, he really needed to watch over his shoulders once in a while.

"Jethro? Jethro wake up" She shook him lightly to wake him up. When he didn't react, she held her coffee cup in her hand in front of his noise.

"Uh coffee!" Jenny let out a laugh when he suddenly opened his eyes, wide awake.

"Knew that would get your attention"

"Jen?" He looked confusing at her. "What are you doing here?"

"Me?" She pointed at herself. "I live here Jethro, you're the one sleeping in your car across from my house" She pointed it out to him.

Gibbs took a look around, and realized that he was at the wrong place right now; he thought he was still at home. He never thought that he would fell asleep in his car.

"If anything, I would think that you were spying on me Gibbs, you weren't spying on me weren't you?" She said playfully.

Jethro was trying not to meet with her eyes, lying to Jenny was something he really couldn't; well none of them could never lied to each other. Jenny was reading him like an open book.

"I was…not…spying on you" He stuttered. Jenny laughed.

"Sure…I'll take it for now" "Come on" She said to him and he was confused.

"What?" He looked at her.

"Well…you've been sleeping in here all night, and you need a shower pal, so come on! Move those old legs of yours" She ordered him out of the car.

"Hey!" "I am not that old, I may older than half of the agents in the building but have more energy than they do!" He protested.

Jenny laughed and led him into the house.

_An hour later_

"Thanks" Gibbs said and as Jenny handed him his coffee mug from Starbucks.

They sat in Jenny's car and drove away to the Navy Yard for work.

_NCIS Building_

Tony saw Gibbs approaching the squad-room.

"Hey boss, any reason you're running late today?" Tony smirked at him. Gibbs looked up and saw Jenny get out of the elevator and headed to her office, then turned to his loyal st: Bernard.

"Yea DiNozzo, I took a shower" He gave Tony the stare and took a sip from his coffee.

"What do we got on the case?" He asked his team.

"Boss, we talked to the victim's friends and looks like it was a fight between the victim and one of her friends. Abby's lab test came out and we got a match" McGee said.

"But unfortunately her friend didn't show up for work for the last two days" This time it was Ziva's turn to say something.

"Looks like he's running from a crime boss" DiNozzo pointed out and Gibbs looked at all three of them.

"Is this friend our man?"

"According to Abby's test, he definitely is boss" McGee said and handed Abby's lab test to Gibbs. Gibbs took the paper and sat down on his desk.

"McGee, David! You're with me" Gibbs pointed at the two junior agents. They grab their gear and followed Gibbs to the elevator. Wow he moved fast, considering his age. But no one really knows how old he really is though.

_A few minutes later…_

"Hey Tony!" Abby came leaping towards his desk.

"Wow Abs!" He stopped her for falling down on him. "Take it easy. How many CafPows did you have?" He narrowed his eyes on her.

"Oh not much, just a couple…that's all I promise" She made her innocent face to him again, because she knew that he could never resist her charm.

"Well, your definition of 'a couple' is too much"

"Tony! There's no such thing as 'too much' CafPows" She said defending her favorite caffeine drink.

Abby took a look around and saw the empty squad-room. "Where's everyone? Ooh the suspect right?" Tony nodded. "I am too good at what I do" She bragged. Tony rolled his eyes and smiled, then watches her leaping away again.

_Outside the suspects house_

"Fred Thomson! NCIS open the door!" Gibbs shouted, but nobody answered. "Fred Thomson, we have a warrant!" Ziva and Tim looked at their boss, like he was crazy; he just lied about the warrant. They didn't make a big deal out of it, because it was Gibbs. It's never wrong when the great Leroy Jethro Gibbs do something, even if it seems wrong.

When no one answered the door, they broke in and started to look for their suspect.

"Clear!" Gibbs heard McGee and Ziva shout from the other rooms. Then he walked in the bedroom, hoping to find him. And he did.

"In here!" He screamed for his agents. The others came running in the bedroom with their guns drawn but lowered it after what they've found.

"Suicide Gibbs?" Ziva asked him, still kept her eyes on the dead body of their suspect on his bed with a revolver in his hand.

"Don't know. Ducky will have to make that decision" Ziva nodded and pulled her phone out to make the call to the ME.

_**Meanwhile, at the Navy yard**_

Jenny came out of her office, looking for Jethro. She headed down the squad-room, but saw no one except for Tony.

"Agent DiNozzo, where's Agent Gibbs?" She asked him with her hands on her hips.

"Uuh, he's out bringing in a suspect ma'am" He answered her. "But he should be back any time now though" He took a look at his clock. Before they both even knew it, Gibbs, Ziva and McGee stepped out of the elevator. Both Tony and Jenny turned around at the sound of heavy footsteps.

Jethro stopped when he stood closely, face to face to Jenny. "Director Shepard" He said smirking ta her.

"Agent Gibbs" She replied back, smirking. "I heard you had a suspect on your current case?"

"Yea…dead"

"Murdered?"

Jethro shrugged his shoulders. "Ducky's looking at him right now" Jenny nodded in understanding.

They looked at each other for a long time, smiling, not realizing that the other three agents were watching.

They snapped out of their own world when they heard DiNozzo giggle behind them. Gibbs coughed.

"Are you ready for lunch today?" Jenny asked him, flashing her eyelashes a little.

Jethro smirked. "Yea, just give me a minute" "Call me when Ducky's done!" He told his team, who were sitting with their burgers, eating like animals on their desks, especially DiNozzo.

Jethro took Jenny by her arm and led her to the elevator, out for lunch.

_Gibbs' house, 1200 hours._

Jethro is sitting on the couch after eating take out foods with Jenny. He was sitting comfortably and watches Jenny as she cleaned out the table.

Jenny looked at him and narrowed her eyes at him. "So this is what a marriage life feels like" Jethro looked up at her and met her gaze.

"We're not married" he pointed out.

"I meant you sitting there, on the couch and watching me clean"

"Well, it's good practice for your future marriage" He laughed. It seems like he just made a joke but then he realized he was the only one laughing.

Jenny looked at him, surprised at his last sentence. She smiled a little. "Are you saying there will be marriage for me in the future Jethro?" She asked him and stepped a little closer to him, hoping it was the truth in it somewhere.

Now Gibbs was nervous. He didn't know that she would take it like that; it was merely a laugh out loud situation. Of course he thought about their future together, but he was never sure whether she was ready to commit to him or not, besides he was always kind of scared to ask her about it too, he don't won't to be rejected a third time.

He sat up on the couch and looked right in her eyes, never expected this at all. "I'm saying…that I'm not sure" It was not exactly what he wanted to say, but he felt like this was gonna have to do for now.

Jenny's smile faded away quickly when she heard him saying that. All she did was nod at him and continued to clean out the last thing on the table.

_A few minutes later…_

Jenny and Jethro were down in the basement. Jenny reading a magazine and Jethro was working on his boat to kill some time until it was time to head back to work.

"You've been quite since our last talk" He said, not taking his eyes or hands off of his boat.

Jenny looked up, walking towards behind him. "Been thinking about what you said" She span him around to face her. And Jethro put down his hand tools, looking deeply in her eyes.

"Just don't want to rush anything, that's all. You said yourself…we have too many unsolved problems that needs to be fixed"

Jenny rubbed her forehead in frustration. Jethro took her hands and hugged them.

"Hey…Jen. We're gonna get through this…together" He comfort her with his words.

He saw how she struggled to keep her eyes away. "How Jethro? How much would it take? By then it may be too late for everything. And even if our problems get solved, there's always something else coming in between us, tearing us apart, and keeping us from each other!" She cried out, angry at the situation.

"That's what normal relationships are about! There will be problems coming up, but we're gonna get it through together"

"We're not normal Gibbs" She walked away from him, her back facing him. Gibbs sighed in frustration.

"No we're not…"

"What can I say to make you feel better? You want me to take everything back from what I said earlier? I'll do it" he tried to make her calm down, but it didn't seem to help at all.

Jenny shook her head, her back still facing him. "There's nothing you can say…it's too messed up" She snaps at him making him groan at her.

They both remained silenced for several seconds.

"You want out?" Gibbs asked her, making her turned around, looking at him like he was out of his mind. "I'm giving you an out, right now. Take it or leave it! It's your last chance" He continued. He ignored her warning look.

"You think I want out of this? After all we've been through?" She hissed at him.

"Oh I don't know Jen; you always seem to be upset about everything I do, always making a fuss over this relationship!" He almost screamed out the last word, but he remained his temptation.

"Because it's a fucking mess!" She snaps against him. "I need to say it out loud Gibbs! I can't hold it against me all this god damn times"

He saw her frustration and that calmed him down a bit. He looked down on the floor, trying to gain his temper. "I'm sorry…"

She let out a small, but forcing smile. "You're breaking your own rule, you know" she pointed out, her voice in control again.

"I'll break any rule for you" He smiled sweetly to her and she returned the smile.

He opened up his arms widely for her. "Come here honey"

Jenny quickly hugged him tightly and cried softly against his chest.

They remained in that position for a while, until Gibbs broke the tension between them.

"You know…We still have 30 minutes until we have to get back to work" He purrs at her. Jenny looked up in confusion. It took seconds before she understood what he meant.

Her eyes went wide. He laughed, making her punching his chest lightly. "Is that all you can think of after our fight?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Can't help it, it turns me on" He purrs. And she felt the sexual tension between them.

"So…from now on…all we have to do is pick a fight with each other whenever we wanna have sex?" She said, joking.

Gibbs smirked. "We haven't slept together yet Jen" He says seductively, making her rub the back of his head roughly.

Gibbs held her closely and tightly around her waist. They brought their faces closer and closer until Gibbs pushed his lips against hers, hard, making her groan in sexual frustration. They kissed each other passionately and roughly, like they never had kissed each other at all.

His lips moved from her mouth to her neck and continued down. "Jethro!" She warned him, but he ignored her.

His hands wandered down her under the blouse, feeling up against her bra. She grabbed his back, letting him do his job. His hands went to her blouse, unbuttoned it, fast. Her blouse was on his basement floor within seconds. Then he moved to her pants, but groans.

"Why did you have to wear pants today?" He says in between kisses on her mouth.

"So I can get you more sexual frustrated, that's how I did it in Paris" She gasped for air.

"Explains why you never wear skirts. Always gonna do it the hard way"

"For you…anything"

When Gibbs was done undressing her, it was her turn. She took of his clothes roughly and fast, he was naked against her body within seconds. "Wow, that was fast! Forgot how fast you can be with your hands!" He kissed her breast, making her groan even more.

"Gibbs, I'm warning you…don't drag it out!"

He laughed against her breasts. "No foreplay I gather?"

"No time!" She pointed out. "Hurry up with whatever you're gonna do, we don't have much time" She instructed him.

"Always in a hurry!"

There was no space between their naked bodies. She moans out as he started to massage her breast with his hands. "Didn't I just say to hurry up?" She groans.

The next thing they knew, they were on his cold basement floor making love roughly. Nothing has changed since the first time they made love with each other.

_20 minutes later…_

They started to put on some clothes, getting ready for work. Jenny sighs bitterly. "Can't believe this!"

"What?"

She grabbed her blouse and held it in front of him. Gibbs didn't understood what was going on, but as he looked further and further he finally saw it.

"It was my favorite, of all the ones I have; you have to rip off this one?" She bitterly says to him.

"I can't exactly help it Jen, it was in a heating moment" He defended himself. "At least you don't have your gun with you this time…"He says in relief to himself. But Jenny could hear him mumble something.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" He quickly answers.

Then he heard her suck her teeth again and he sighs.

"What now? I didn't rip off anything else did I" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"If you did I wouldn't let you out of this house walking straight" She threatens him.

"Then…what is it?"

"This!" She pointed at the two of them. "I was the one who said that we needed some time apart! And here we were, rolling around, naked on your basement floor" "That's not exactly taking it slow is it?" She sighs in protest.

Gibbs muses himself as he leaned over and kissed her cheek. "I didn't remember you complaining after we had sex when we were undercover"

"I'm serious Jethro. We should take it slower from now on" She said firmly.

Gibbs narrowed his eyes at her.

"Not what I meant Gibbs! I meant our relationship"

"I know what you meant Jen, and I completely agree with you"

"Oh, You do?! It didn't seem like it when you were grabbed my ass, and by the way, I still have the marks after that" She glares up at him. "Well at least we could tell Dr. Handsome about our progress in our relationship next week" She says as she helped him button his shirt.

She felt his glare against her. "What?" She asked him in confusion.

"Hate it when you say his name" Gibbs bitterly answers. She laughed.

"Maybe you _should_change your name to Leroy Jethro Handsome after all" She laughed at the same time as she helped him put on his last piece of clothing.

"Not happening! Don't want you screaming his name when I'm feeling you up against me" Jenny continued to laugh and shakes her head.

_**Navy Yard, 1300 hours**_

"Boss! Was about to call you" Tony ran up to him. Tony looked around. "Where's the Director? Thought you guys went out together" Then Tony felt Gibbs' hand on the back of his head.

"Sorry boss!"

"Anything you need to say to me DiNozzo? Or is it the Director you _specifically_wanted?" Gibbs grunts at him.

"Eeeh…You boss" Tony says awkwardly. Then he was about to say what he wanted to say to Gibbs but got a little bit distracted by the mark on his boss' neck.

"Well out with it DiNozzo!" He hissed at him.

"Right…Ducky's report" Tony says as he handed him the file. "Looks like it was suicide after all"

Tony turned on his heel, getting back to his desk, but stopped when he heard Gibbs' voice.

"DiNozzo!" Tony turned around and looked at Gibbs. "Wrap up this case!" and he nodded.

Before Gibbs even could sit down on his chair, something else came up. Ziva walked up to him.

"Gibbs…agent Fornell is here to see you" She said to him before revealing the FBI agent to him.

"Jethro!" Fornell greeted.

"Tobias!" Gibbs greeted back to him.

Tobias handed him a case file. At first Gibbs was confused about it, but all of that confusion disappeared when he recognized the case.

He gave Fornell a small smile, as a sign of Thank you. Gibbs took the file and ran up to the stairs.

"DiNutso!" Fornell called for him and he looked up. "Was that what I think it was, on his neck?" And both agents nodded, smirking. "Well I'll be damned!" They both looked to the direction of where Gibbs went and laughed to themselves.

_Jenny's office_

Gibbs was in a hurry to see Jen.

"Agent Gibbs, she's busy…"

"Still don't care Cynthia!" He said and slammed the door to Jen's office.

_Inside the office_

"Jen!" He shouted. Jen turned around to face him with an angry look.

As soon as she hung up the phone, she gave him one angry glare. She slammed the phone down her desk, making Gibbs swallow hard.

"You and only you could make me this angry Gibbs!" She hissed at him.

"I have my reasons…" He answers softly, trying to calm her down at the same time.

"You never needed any reasons to do anything!" She protested back.

"Well this time I do!" She didn't reply, she was merely just waiting for him to reveal his reason to her. "It's about the Patrick case"

Jenny immediately sat straight; it caught her attention from Gibbs. "What about it?"

"It's over Jen!" He said to her gladly. Jenny sighed.

"I knew that a minute ago Jethro" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"How did you know that? I just told a second ago"

"Well let me fresh up your memory a little" She says sarcastically. "Remember when you barged in here and I was one the phone Jethro?" She faked a smile. "That was the Director of the FBI!"

"Well good then…"

"If you keep doing that Gibbs, everyone would think it's okay to disturb the Director! And I can't have people doing that, especially since I'm a woman" She groans in frustration.

"I happens to like you as a woman" He joked and she reached out to punch him in the stomach making him groan with pain.

"It's not a joke Jethro, I'm serious!"

"Okay, it won't happen again" He promised her, but she only laughed at him. "What now?"

"Even if you say it, you wouldn't do it" She pointed out and couldn't do anything more than agree with her. "Well I'm glad that no lawyer wanted to represent him" She said with a happy face.

"Yea me too, Now we can move on from that and finally focusing on us" He touched her face gently. She kept smiling at him, but then she got serious.

She pulled away from his touch. "This is on NCIS ground Jethro, You can't touch me like that when we're here" She ordered him.

"Why the hell not!" He grunts at her. "Besides everyone knows by now that you're mine"

"Yes, probably because you're senior field agent and your favorite told everyone in this building, and I wouldn't be surprised if the SECNAV knows as well"

"So what's the problem then?"

"The problem is, Jethro, that I don't won't people to think that because I'm with you, I would play favorite with your team" She pointed out and he understood her perfectly. She worked hard to get where she is right now. "Are we in agreement?"

"Yes ma'am" He said smiling at her lightly and walked out the door.

"Sorry Jethro, someone has to put you in your place, and that someone is me" She says to herself, laughing.

_Abby's lab_

"Wooaaah Abs! Take it easy!" Gibbs said to her as she jumped in front of him the second he entered her lab with a CafPow in his hand. Abby was more than happy to take it from him.

"Thanks Gibbs!"

Then she started snooping around Gibbs' body, Gibbs just looked confused.

"Abby! What're doing?"

"I'm looking for your mark, Tony says you have it after you went for lunch and came back" She said smirking at him.

"What damn mark?!" Now he was even more curious of what it was. "And what would DiNozzo know about it"

"Aha! I found it! Wow that must've hurt much…"

Gibbs leaned over to see what mark it was, but couldn't see anything so Abby gave him a mirror for a better look.

"Here Gibbs, this would help you" She smirked at him big time.

When Gibbs saw what mark it was, he was horrified. His eyes went wide.

He looked up at her. "No one knows about this got it!" He ordered her. But she just shook her head lightly.

"Too late Gibbs!" She said cheering.

"Damn it!" He swore and left her lab in frustration.

Abby laughed and jumped around like a little bunny. "Mommy and Daddy made up"

Gibbs storms into Jenny's office with heavy feet, but saw no one there.

"Agent Gibbs! She's not in right now" Cynthia informed him.

"Where is she? MTAC?" He asked her and held his hand, covering up the hickey Jenny left for him.

"She's out, meeting with a senator" "She said to meet you at her house later tonight" Cynthia saw Gibbs' hand on his neck and was worried. "Agent Gibbs, are you okay? Is there something wrong with your neck, should I call doctor Mallard?"

"NO!" He protested quickly and left the office, leaving poor Cynthia all confused.

"Blasted woman! Wait until you get home tonight!" He says laughing to himself.

**The end of chapter 9, hope it was something you liked!**

**Don't forget to review guys!**

**Thanks.**

**/Julia**


	10. Chapter 10

**Unbreak**** My Heart**

**Chapter10**

**A/N**

**Hi guys! So sorry for the delay for this one, but I just started college, and it's been ****hectical****. I'm sorry to say that I will only be able to update once in two weeks, the schedule is crazy!**

**But here's something cute and funny about our favorite couple! (Saw the new NCIS season 11 and was crying so hard when****Ziva****departed. Hope she'll be back again! So sad, no more TIVA on the show, it won't be the same! But we'll still watch the show right? Let's make it America's****most watch****show another 10 years!)**

**Hope you'll enjoy it!**

_**Jenny's House, 19s00 hours**_

Jenny was standing at the front door, taking her keys out to open the door to her house, but realized it was awfully dark inside. She expected Jethro to be here by now. He didn't have a case, it was already closed. She opened the door, thought that maybe Gibbs would surprise her, but there was no Gibbs.

"Jethro?" She called for him. Maybe he was too tired and went home, after all, he's boat was in his basement.

She headed for the bedroom, turned the lights on and was surprised that Jethro was jumping out, scaring her and hugging her tightly.

"Gibbs!" "Why were you hiding in my bedroom?" She said, still excited from what happened.

"Was surprising you" He answered and kissed her on the cheek, still standing behind her. Jenny turned her face to him, looked at him suspiciously.

"What are you planning?" She asked him and Gibbs just shook his head.

"Not planning anything" He said innocently, but she knew he was up to something.

"Fine, I'm too tired to get into an argument with you anyway" She said frowning, took off her coat and suit then changed into her robe.

"Don't…"He said to her, and then he slowly walked up behind her and started to nuzzle her neck.

"Don't what?" She said as she let him do his work. He didn't answer; instead he just kept kissing her neck and untied her robe. "Gibbs I'm too tired to do this…" she said in between breathes.

"mm not" He mumbled, his hands moved around, slowly touching every spot of her body.

"Well I am" She controlled herself and pushed him down the bed. "I just had a meeting from hell, and I need some rest" She smiled to herself as a reward for being so controlling around Gibbs, then walked out of the bedroom.

Jethro, with sexual frustration grinned his teeth and buried his face in the pillows on the bed.

_Ten minutes later…._

Down the livingroom, Gibbs came in and found his lover reading a book in front of the firing place. He loved the sight of her peacefully. He came behind her and hugged her tightly. Jenny felt warmth around her and hugged him back, but kept her eyes on her book.

"I was gonna punish you today" He whispered in her eyes and she turned her head to face him, looked at him curiously.

"Why?"

"Because you gave me this" He said and pointed at his neck.

Jenny saw the hickey and laughed. "Not funny Jen, my team saw it today and made a fool out of me. DiNozzo and Abby probably had told everyone else in the building by now"

"Well, you gave a lot of mark yourself. My leg, arm, and neck" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Didn't see anything on your neck"

"That's because I wear a scarf" She said and he rolled his eyes.

"You women have the easiest way to cover things up" He shook his head lightly.

Jenny laughed. "Well, looks like your plan just backfired Jethro" She turned her attention to her book and changed the page.

"Nothing goes according to plan when it comes to you Jen" He smiled at her. "And I'm kinda glad it didn't too" He said and turned her face towards him and kissed her passionately on her lips, and of course she returned the kiss.

As the kiss became deeper and deeper, Jenny just couldn't resist the urge, she finally gave in to him.

_30 minutes later…_

After making love with each other, they both laid naked in front of the fire place, stroking each other's wet hair after hot and passionate love making. Jenny looked up at him thoughtful.

"What are you thinking about Jethro?" He smiled down at her, and then kissed her on the cheek.

"You, us…everything" He looked kind of unhappy with what he said. He saw that she had suspicions about what he just answered her. He then put a hand on her cheek and cherished it.

"Hey…it's nothing…I promise" He assured her, even though he wanted to tell her so badly. She nodded, trusting him.

Till the next morning, Jenny slept on his chest, in front of the fire place, on the floor. She then woke up noticing that he wasn't there with her. That night she woke up alone, felt like there was something wrong with her man, something that he didn't want her to know, at least not just yet.

She then found him in the kitchen, standing in front of the sink, shirtless and drinking coffee.

"Jethro?" She called for him softly and he looked behind him and found her leaning against the wall with his shirt over her upper body. He walked towards her with his coffee in his hands, smiling at her softly. "Are you feeling all right? You've been acting a bit strange since yesterday" She sounded a bit concern and of course he noticed it.

But he just kept smiling at her. He didn't want to say something to worry her. "I told you, I was fine, nothing's wrong" "Just tired" He took her by her waist and kissed her lips softly but she broke away from the kiss.

"Jethro…" She was about to argue with him, but he just grabbed the back of her neck and brought her lips to him again. Of course she knew what he was trying to do. Whatever she did, she wasn't gonna get it out of him, when he's ready, he'll talk. But the question is…will he ever be ready to tell her about it?

"I think you need to shop Jen…"

"I forgot Noemi isn't here. She's visiting her family for a couple of days"

"Well, let's go shop then" He said.

_At the grocery store…_

Jen are watching Gibbs putting groceries in the basket, but have no idea what is was.

"Jethro, what are you making, there's so much" She said curiously.

"I'm making you a delicious dinner" He smiled at her and then gave her a kiss on the cheek. But she raised her eyebrows at him. "Well, I can at least try to make you a delicious dinner" She smiled in amusement.

"Jethro? Jethro Gibbs?" A woman called for him. Gibbs looked up, confused of how this woman knew his name. "I'm Lauren, Lauren from New York" She clarified it for him.

"Lauren, nice to see you again" He smiled, completely lost from what he was doing for a second.

Jenny of course was confused. But by the look of her hair, she understood. A redhead and that could only mean one thing…

She watched him and her talking to each other, lost in their conversation for minutes. A bit of jealousy came through. She grabbed his arm quickly, to mark her territory, which the other woman saw.

"Jethro?" She whispered, wanted to assure him that she was beside him and who he belonged to at the moment.

Jethro snapped out of it quickly. Realizing what he was doing and by the look on her face he was gonna get it later today.

"Umm, Jen, this is Lauren…an old friend" He said, stuttered at the last word. Jenny narrowed her eyes at him.

"Nice to meet you Lauren" Jenny reached out for her hand for greeting and the other woman took it rather awkwardly, and then turned her attention back to Gibbs.

"Well…Jethro, it was nice to see you again. Maybe we should go to that place we used to go to sometimes" That was definitely not a question.

He smiled at her, awkwardly before she departed. When he turned to see Jen, she wasn't there. He looked everywhere but she was nowhere to be found.

_Outside the store…_

Jethro, with his hands full with bags, walked to the car and found Jenny, not so happy to see him.

They drove back to her house; neither of them said anything during the ride.

"Are you still mad at me?" He asked her as they got out of the car.

She grins. "Mad? I'm not mad! Why would you think I'm mad all of the sudden?" She tried to get him of the case.

"Well...considered the way you've been looking at me, since the store…" He said and took the bags in to the house, walking behind Jen.

"I have no idea of what you are talking about"

"Jen, come on…you don't have to be jealous" He assured her.

"Hey! I don't get jealous!" "Besides I don't give a damn who you slept with, it's your life not mine" She said and walked up the stairs, into the bedroom with heavy feet.

After putting the stuff in the kitchen, Gibbs followed her up and in to the bedroom. When he came in, he saw her lying on the right side of the bed with her back facing him.

He stood at the threshold, looking at her. "I don't know why you got so upset; I told you it was nothing, besides it was ages ago!" He pointed out.

Gibbs came up behind her and kissed her hair. "Jen, I love you"

"Mmm" She mumbled, pretended not to hear anything. Then she turned to face him. "Sorry…just got a little bit overwhelmed, seeing you with her, knowing that we're trying to build up our complicated relationship, it just made me imagine that we may not make it out of this mess" He nodded at her, laid down next to her and hugged her. "Can we just lie here for a minute, with you hugging me" She asked him and she felt his smile against her head.

"Don't have to ask" He whispered to her then gave her another kiss on the back of her neck.

"Can I ask you something Jethro?"

"Yea sure" He said, kinda mumbling in her hair.

She turned to him, looking at him with concern. "Was this before or after Paris?"

He laughed and felt a little awkward at the same time. "Why'd you ask?" He strokes her hair.

"Just wanna know…"

"She…she was just someone I picked up" He didn't know how to answer that question. "To be honest, I barely even remember who she was!" He tried to assure her that she was the one. "I'm yours right now" He gave her another kiss on the forehead.

At first she trusted him. But then she gave him a look that kind of frightened him. "What?" He asked her.

"Right now?! You're mine right NOW?" She raised her voice a little and sat up on the bed, looking down at him like he was insane.

He followed her up on the bed. "Yea…"

"So you're saying that you may not be mine in the future, or tomorrow for that matter?!"

"Well…you never know what's gonna happen in the future" He defended himself, but it didn't seem to work with her.

"Well that's reassuring! I'm about to spend my life trying to recreate our complicated relationship and all you can say is that you may be leaving me for someone else?! Thanks a lot Jethro" She turned her back at him, making him frowned.

"Not what I meant Jen, you twisted my words! I didn't say any of that, I think you're overreacting" Once again he tried to defend himself.

"Well, I'm a woman, we're always overreacting! And frankly, I'm quite happy that we are…because it always brings out the real deal with you men!" She said, looked at him sharply and headed out of the bedroom. "I'm sleeping in my parents' bedroom tonight! And do not follow me!"

Gibbs sighs bitterly and shook his head. "Guess I won't get some tonight" He grumbles. "Me and my big mouth" He says to himself before heading down to the living room.

_Down in the living room…_

Gibbs was sitting on the chair and tried to fix Jenny's old clock, it's been a couple of hours, and before he knew it, it was already so late. But he felt like staying up tonight. He didn't wanna fall asleep, didn't want to see that picture of her and him again. Every time he closes his eyes, his mind recreates what happened in the interrogation room with Jen.

"Already late…may as well fix some of her broken stuff in this house"

_Upstairs…_

Jenny fell asleep as soon as she hit the bed in her parents' room. She took a look at the clock and realized that it was late; she fell asleep during the day.

"Great, now I'll never be able to sleep tonight" She frowned. "Wonder if Jethro's sleeping" She yawned, got up and changed in to her morning robe, and then walked out of the bedroom to check up on him.

She looked in her bedroom but Jethro wasn't there so she decided to go down the hall to look for him. And there he was, standing over the kitchen sink, fixing the pipe.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping at this time?" She asked him, standing a few feet behind him.

He turned around, saw her and smiled. "Couldn't sleep" He said firmly.

"Couldn't sleep or wouldn't sleep?" She asked with concern. "How many nights has been"

He turned his attention to the pipe once again, to avoid her question. "Been what?"

"You know what I mean! Was this the reason why you were so off a couple of days ago?"

"No" He replied sharply and firmly.

"Jethro! You can't let what happened get to you. What happened to me was not your fault" She said, touching the back of his neck. "It was my choice, a bad choice, but neither the less it was my choice"

"I should have been there for you, but I wasn't" He said, grinning his teeth. "I should have known better than letting you being alone with him in that room" He said and punched his hands in the water, making it splash everywhere. "I can't get it out of my head, as long as he's still breathing and walking on this planet, I cannot leave you out of my sight" He told her, without facing her with his words.

She strokes his hair. "Come back to bed with me…" She whispered in his ears. And that certainly caught his attention, making him facing her again, smiling.

"Does this mean you forgive me?"

"You're not off the hook yet mister" She raised her eyebrows at him and he smiled.

"I figured so much, but I take what I can get" She smiled back at him as she led him upstairs

Jenny woke up in the middle of the night with her hands searching for Jethro, but couldn't find him anywhere on the bed.

"Jethro?" She called for him half asleep. When she couldn't feel him her eyes was wide awake. She then found him in sitting on the table next to the window, reading a bunch of case files.

"Couldn't sleep?" She asked him, with the sheet around her half naked body.

"Been up all night reading old case files I picked up from your study"

"You look tired Jethro…You need sleep"

"Can't…" He answered her, shaking his head.

She made her way towards him, looking at him, stroking his hair lightly and then sitting on his lap, making him smile and looking up at her, stroking the back of her back, and then gave her a hot and steamy kiss.

"Are you asleep yet…?" She purrs at him.

"Oh I'm wide awake now…"

"Well then…let's put you too bed shall we?" She seduced him, which he didn't mind. She led him towards the bed and started to undress herself.

"Thought that was my job" He flirted.

"I want you to just relax" After putting away her clothes, she started to undress him. She kissed him everywhere on his face, and Gibbs did as he was told, he just laid down there on the bed, relaxing while his lover was doing all of the work.

Jenny was on top of him, kissing him on his lips while her hands wandered down below.

"Jen…quit teasing me, can't take it anymore"

"As you wish" She purrs at him.

After making love with each other for over an hour, Jethro finally fell asleep silently in her arms. "I hope I'll be able to bring some light in your dreams" She cherished him, hold him in her arms and fell asleep as well.

_0500 hours…_

Jethro was rolling around on the bed, making sounds. "Jen! Jenny!"

In the dream, Jenny was screaming, she was killed, there was blood everywhere and Jethro was nowhere to be found, he wasn't there for her, he let it happen. "Jethro…help me…please…" She begged for his help in the dream.

"Bastard!" He woke up, looking down at his lover sleeping tightly next to him. He groans in frustration.

Took a look at her again, he was more afraid of something might happen to her again. He touched her lightly, felt the need to feel her and that she was right there beside him.

_**Navy Yard, 1600 hours**_

"Ducky please, can't you tell us anything?" Abby and Tony begged him.

"No for the love of god! I will not tell you anything about Jennifer and Jethro's relationship, and that's the end of it. You both oath to get to work now before Jethro comes in here and sees that you are not working" Ducky instructed them.

"Too late…" All three heard a dark deep voice behind them, and they all turned around. "Give me an excuse of why I shouldn't slap you right now DiNozzo!" Tony could already feel Gibb's hard hand on the back of his head.

"Errh boss, I was just…" Before he could finish it, the slap came, hard, making Tony rub his head.

"My personal life is none of your business!"

"Sorry, boss"

"Get back to work DiNozzo!"

"Boss, we don't have a case…"

"…well go do some paperwork then…!" Tony nodded in confusion and headed for the elevator, leaving Abby behind.

Gibbs narrowed her eyes at her. "Gibbs, please, I need to know, please please pretty please" She begged him. Then the door opened and Jenny walked in

"Ducky, I need the report of Captain Proctor" She asked him. "Agent Gibbs" She greeted him with a smile, and then took a look at Abby with confusion. "Abby shouldn't you be working at this time?"

"Eeemmm…yes, but before I go, can I just ask you something?"

"Sure…"

"Are you sleeping with Gibbs?" She asked her with sparkle in her eyes.

Jenny couldn't believe what she just heard; her eyes popped out, and then narrowed her eyes at her lover and the medical examiner. "Ducky did you tell her anything" Ducky shook his head. "Agent Gibbs!"

"Jen I didn't say anything…" He defended himself

"Abby I would not like to answer that"

"But…"

"No Abs, get to work, or no CafPows for a month" Gibbs interrupted her. And Abby disappeared out of the room, leaving three good old friends behind.

"As much as I'm happy that the both of you are back together again, but I advise you to be more careful with this relationship"

Gibbs and Jenny looked at each other with a little concern in their eyes.

"We're trying Duck, we really are" Gibbs replied.

"But it's not as easy as we thought it would be, there is a lot of decisions to be made and a lot of problems that needs to be solved" Jenny stepped in.

"…Either way, I wish you both well" Ducky said to them before preparing for an autopsy.

_**Jenny's House, 1800 hours**_

In the shower, Jenny was giggling so hard, she could barely stand on her own feet.

"Gibbs stop it, it's not funny!" She giggled.

"Stand still Jen" Gibbs tried not to laugh as well.

"Well if you wouldn't be tickling my back, I wouldn't be jumping around" She continued to laugh.

"Not tickling you, I'm washing your back" He corrected her.

"Washing my back my ass…" She whispered to herself, but Gibbs could hear her loud and clear.

Jethro turned her around, gave her one hot and passionated kiss on the lips. He backed her up against the wall and started to nuzzle the back of her neck.

"Jethro, we don't have the time for this. Remember Fornell is coming over here any minute and we need to hurry…" She said between breathes.

"Guess I have to hurry then…"

"Not gonna happen Jethro, it's bad enough that the whole NCIS building knows about us, I don't want to risk anything with the FBI, especially since Fornell is you friend" She said and brushed him off of her.

Gibbs groans in frustration. "Jen come on, it's been a long time" He begged her.

"Jethro it's been 24 hours! You can survive one night without it" She said teasing him, gave him a quick kiss before he could deepens it and walked out of the shower with a towel around her body.

Outside the house, Fornell was stepping out of the car and rang the bell to Jenny's house. No one seems to hear it though, because no one answered the door.

"Where the hell are they?" He said. His hands reached for the door knot, it was open, so he decided to just invite himself in, they were expecting him after all, so he didn't mind going in uninvited.

Upstairs, Gibbs was sexual frustrated, he couldn't bare it, seeing his lover in front of him half naked, with only a tower around her body. He stepped up behind her, took her in his arms, started to kiss her everywhere, wherever he could find her bare skin.

Jenny, as well as Jethro, was sexual frustrated about this. She could just back him up on top of the bed right now, but Fornell was getting here anytime soon and she didn't want any more gossip.

"Jethro, if you're not stopping this now, don't expect to get anything tonight when you come home…" She gained herself control and kind of threated him.

When Gibbs heard that, he backed off slowly. "Kay, I think I can wait till tonight" he turned around, but stopped what he was doing and turned back to Jenny. "But think again, I don't think I could make it till tonight after all" He grapped her towel and tossed it on the floor, put both of his hands around her waist and then grapped the blanket on the bed and wrapped it around both of their bodies.

"Can't get out of it now, can you" He playfully teased her and then started to make out with her, sexually.

Meanwhile, Fornell heard noises in the room upstairs. He ran up the stairs and opened the door…which was a big mistake. The scene he just walked in was not meant for his eyes.

Fornell was standing at the door, speechless. Seeing the two of them touching each other sexually was not something he expected to see tonight. Then Gibbs opened his eyes and caughts Fornell standing there, watching them like crazy.

"Fornell!" Both Jenny and Gibbs was surprised and embarrassed at the same time. Gibbs quickly wrapped another blanket around Jen so his FBI friend won't see anything. "Why the hell didn't you tell us you were here!"

"I rang the doorbell for five minutes!"

"Then why didn't you knock?!"

"Heard noises and thought the worse, never expected to see the two of you…doing that" He said and pointed at their bodies.

"Sorry you had to see that Tobias" Jenny stepped in and stood behind Jethro. Even though she had some blankets around her body, but Jethro didn't want to risk anything.

"Well glad to see that you still have it in you Jethro, considering your age" Fornell laughed and as a response, Gibbs tossed a bunch of pillows at him, making Fornell close the door. "I'll wait downstairs then!" They heard him behind the closed door.

Jenny felt relieved. "See, if we had gone further with what we were doing, Fornell could have walked in on us during…you know the…action!" She gave him a point.

"Well, he didn't so don't worry about it"

"Jethro he just saw me half naked and you're telling me to not worry about it!"

"Come on Jen…." Before he could go any further she interrupted him.

"Get dress Gibbs!" She backed away from him and stepped in the bathroom to get dress, she didn't want him to distract her again.

Downstairs in the kitchen, Fornell was waiting eagerly for the two of them. Jenny joined him in the kitchen as well, after she got dressed, leaving Jethro behind in the bedroom.

"Again, I apologize for what happened agent Fornell"

"At least I could have something to tease him with" They both laughed at his comment. "He's still up there getting change?" Jenny nodded.

Upstairs, Jethro was putting his clothes on. "Damn! Where the hell is my watch?" He started to look for it everywhere. He looked in and between different drawers. "Maybe Jen put it away or something" He thought for himself. "Where the hell did she put it?"

Then after looking for his watch for minutes, he stopped at the nightstand. "Maybe she put it in the nightstand drawer, kinda makes sense" He opened it and there it was, his watch that he's been looking for, for minutes. Jethro was about to close the drawer but stopped at the sight inside of it. He grabbed the thin paper and brought it closer to him for a better look. It looks like to be a picture, but what kind of picture, he didn't know, until he turned it around.

Jethro was shocked at what he found on that picture. It was a picture of a fetus. Then he remembered that he had been looking at this picture before. Yes! It was during the Patrick case! He found a picture in her nightstand and that's when she grabbed it from him, didn't want him to see it. Once again Jenny was hiding something from him, and he had a feeling that it couldn't be good at all.

"What are you hiding from me this time Jen?" He said quietly to himself. He put the picture back where it were before and headed downstairs to join his lover and his friend. Overwhelmed of what he just found, he tried to maintain and control his emotions in front of them.

"Jethro! Nice of you to join us!" Fornell greeted his friend.

"What took you so long?" Jenny asked him as she gave him a small kiss on the lips.

He looked at her, wanting to confront her about it, but he needed to gather himself first. "Was looking for my watch…" He finally answered her and she nodded.

"Well, now that you're here, can we go now? If we get there slower, all the fish might run out!"

"I can't not believe that you two are gonna go fishing in the dark" Jenny said shaking her head. "Usually you go fishing in daylight, but no you two had to do it at the weird and hard way"

"It's fun! Learned that from my old man, used to do it every summer in the dark and besides you'll get a lot more fish" Fornell replied. "Gibbs! You coming or what?"

"Yea, be there in a sec!" He answered Fornell as he got out of the house.

Jenny came up to him, gave him a long kiss on the lips. "Take care okay…" She said, kissing him. "You feeling okay Jethro? Are you sure you wanna go?"

"Fine. Don't wait up!" He said and gave her a hug and kissed her on the forehead before walking over to the car.

Jenny watched as the car drove away. She couldn't help but to feel that something was awfully odd with Jethro. Must be something serious, because he was stranger than he were about his nightmares. Either way, she was not going to find out before he gets home tonight.

**There you go, chapter 10! So sorry for the grammar in the story, never been any good at it, in any language for that matter! But I hoped you still liked it! **

**Interesting stuff coming up next…someone's back…**

**Don't forget to give me some of your opinions!**

**Thanks**

**/Julia**


End file.
